Truth or Dare Cullen's rules
by LittleClipper
Summary: When Carlisle and Esme leave town for a few days and Renesmee is at charlies, the cullen teens decide to play truth or dare! what horrible truths will be disovered and what deadly dares will they be put up to?
1. bye bye!

**Ok now this story will get you laughing and will get you mad so trust me this is a must reader and please review !!! Or I wont post any more!!!!**

DISCLAIMER

Stephenie , truth or dare?

S.M.~ dare! Bring it!

Ok, I dare you to give me Twilight

S.M.~ nope, I cant do that one because……._* Ring, Ring, Ring* _my phone is ringing ! Coming!!!

But I want Twilight!! Oh just forget you!! I don't own twilight but these dares are Rosalie originals !!!

**EPOV**

"Ok you guys we trust you to be here alone for 2 days, I trust you, Esme and I will have our phones ready if anything happens ok, but I am sure nothing will go wrong.'' Carlisle stated

"Yes there gone!" Emmett yelled from the top of the stairs. He had a football in his hands. "Hey Jazz! Go long!" Emmett threw the ball which normally Esme wouldn't have allowed. "hey Edward move your head unless you want to get whacked by this football." he threatened.

"lets do something fun, this is the first time Carlisle and Esme have left since Bella has become one of us." Alice was beginning to get hyper, this was bad.

"And Renesme is at shopping with Sue and Charlie, so that means we can do what we want." Rosalie added. All she had in mind was having "alone" time with Emmett. She had to cut back since Nessie cam into our lives.

"I know what we can do lets play truth or dare, we haven't played that like in 2 years." Alice kept buggin us. "That's because the last time we played truth or dare we ended up in in a box of bananas being shipped to China." I corrected her. The last time we played Carlisle and Esme where on there honeymoon and we got a little crazy with the dares.

"I want to play!" Bella cheered.

"Who seconds that motion!" Alice cheered with her.

"I" of course it was Emmett

"then its settled were going to play truth or dare, Cullen style!"

**What will happen? review ! I know its short but this is like the only chapter that's short because the other ones are packed with deadly dares and terrible truths ! Review!!!!**


	2. Toppless

**Thanks for the comments!!! I will post chapter 3 today to!! Ok I noticed that I didn't put a title for chapter one but it was going to be called BYE, BYE !! Ok thank you again for the comments, and check out my friends story called YOU DIDN'T !! her name is stars67890 and check out 13stars story I forgot what its called but there really good so you can just search the author. Ok enjoy!!!**

DISCLAIMER

Why cant you let me have Twilight Stephenie

S.M. ~ because I say so now please leave, before I get the baseball bat out!

Ok, Ok ,Ok! I'm leaving but I own these dares!!! Ha, ha ,ha , ha,!

**RPOV**

"Lets play!" Bella yelled again

"Ok, everyone sit down." Alice commanded as usual. _UGH! I don't want to play Edward I want alone time with Emmett! I might have to kill Bella for this so don't blame me! _I yelled at him from my mind I knew he would be listening.

Everyone sat down on the floor and Alice raced from the kitchen with dice in her hands. "Dice! Alice we don't need dice we can just chose who can go first!" I yelled.

"Ok OK ill get rid of them."

"Now since I thought of the Idea I get to pick first, and I pick Bella."

5 pairs of eyes including mine looked at Bella and it looked like she was choking or was that her fear face. I couldn't tell.

**BPOV**

I gulped louder than usual at the sound of my name. "so what do chose truth or dare?" Alice asked

"Dare." I said. _No need to be nervous your indestructible, nothing can hurt you. _Edward held my hand. He obviously heard me. Now that Edward could hear me in my mind I felt closer to him.

"Ok I dare you to go to the mall , and make-out with the hottest guy you see there, and no it cant be Edward." She instructed. "But wait I wasn't done after you make-out with him you need to flash him, I mean literally take your top off ." she added my eyes widened in horror. Alice is some kind of psycho ! I thought. "Ok lets go." I brought on the challenge.

**EPOV**

What was Alice thinking ! What is Bella thinking! As if I didn't already know .

We got in to my Volvo and Rosalie's convertible and drove off to the Forks mall.

We entered the biggest department store there and went to the food court where all the guys hung out.

Bella gave me a quick kiss and I noticed that she changed her clothes. She was now wearing a black mini skirt and a spaghetti strap shirt that showed a lot and to top it off she wore these sky high heels that only strippers used. She looked so hot! I wish I was the guy she was going to capture.

I felt a wave of lust run through me and if were weren't in public Rosalie would have lost all of her clothes. I felt like killing Jasper. Bella walked up to this really good looking guy and started to make out with him. They walked off to a small store and went into a little corner. She then took of her shirt and he then began to unzip her skirt. That was it. I ran at vampire speed, but no one noticed and I pulled him off of her I then felt a wave of peace go through me and Bella. She quickly put her shirt back on. And we ran back to every one waiting for us.

"Bella that was impressive, but you didn't flash him to bad!" Alice blabbed on.

"ok fine." Bella turned around and pulled her shirt off and exposed her chest.

We all started laughing and some perverts were staring to stare. I quickly put her shirt back on and we ran out to the parking lot and got back in our cars. "That was sick Bella but I didn't know you looked that great with your top off." I slapped Emmett in the face for saying that. "so Alice I completed your Dare and its my turn to pick." Bella was going crazy again she took her top off again and we started making out actually everyone did. Jasper. I felt like killing him but right now I felt like kissing him.


	3. Barbie Girl

**Hello everyone , I know I forgot to write an authors note at the end of my last chapter, but I will this time. I hope you like this chapter and I won't post chapter 4 if you guys wont review, thank you to all the people who did! And I hope you enjoy this chapter because its hilarious and will leave your mouth hanging open. **

DISCLAIMER

I sadly don't own Twilight or the characters but this story is mine!!

**EM POV**

OMG! I couldn't believe what just happened! I couldn't believe Bella actually did it!! I am seriously shocked!

As we pulled up Jazz and I had to pull Edward and Bella off of each other.

"Ok everyone sit back down, it's Bella's turn to pick who goes next."

Everyone sat back down on the carpet and we waited to see who was going to go next.

"Ok I pick……….Emmett."

I laughed. Bella was never the creative one so this wasn't going to be hard.

"Bring it little sis." I challenged. She looked sort of evil now with the look on her face. It was like she was planning something devious.

"Ok, truth or da-" I cut her off. Rosalie didn't call me her Monkey man for nothing. I wasn't one of those sissies that only picked truth. I was a dare devil.

"Dare!" I replied.

A wide grin spread across her face, like I said. . . EVIL!!

"Fine I dare you to dress up as a girl and walk around town and anyone that says your name you have to sing "I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world". "

I stuttered for a second. She had gone insane! I wasn't up for that but I couldn't back down, I was stronger than that.

"But you have to let Alice, Rosalie, and I dress you and do your make-up."

My eyes went wide. She never said anything about make-up.

"What's wrong Emmett, is the Dare devil finally going to back down!"

"Never! Come on girls babe me up!" I yelled to try to intimated them but they just laughed and dragged my butt up stairs.

_Edward if you dare to laugh when I come down, you will find Bella and Nessie hanging up side down from the balcony! _I threatened him hoping he would be listing to my mind and not the girls.

**APOV**

_This was going to awesome! _I thought. There was nothing better than dressing a guy in girls clothes. I was preparing for this basically my whole _vampire_ life. I had just the perfect outfit. An bright Coral (which is just a color that is a combination of a peach with a light pink) mini dress and I had the matching purse, belt, and shoes.

"hey please don't do anything embarrassing, I beg of you." Emmett was his knees.

"We should do this more often, Emmett is sort of entertaining when he's begging." Bella was laughing on the floor now, and we hadn't even started.

I brought out my special out fit and the accessories that went along with it. Emmett gasped at the sight. I laughed and shook my head. This was to good to be true.

We sat Emmett in my pink high chair in my bathroom because it was the biggest.

Rosalie got the clothes(no one was willing enough to grab Emmett in unusual places), I got the make-up and Bella was a guard(to make sure no one came up)/accessorizer.

I spun him once in the chair and got to work.

**JPOV**

_I love Bella!! I love her!_ I thought forgetting Edward would hear. He hit me in the back of the head with an old newspaper.

"So how do you think its going to turn out." I asked Edward who flipping through the channels on the new 65 in. plasma screen Emmett had bought for the Super Bowl. "Not sure, but knowing Alice he'll be looking like a _real_ Barbie girl." we both laughed our butts off till we heard some non rhythmical clicking.

It was Emmett walking down the stairs in these, what looked like red, high heels. He was also in this peach colored mini dress that I would have killed to see Alice in but now I never wanted to see her in it. But the thing that almost shattered the windows because of my laughter was that Emmett was forced to wear a long blonde wig that was not in position correctly.

And to top it all off he had some really fake boobs that were all deformed.

"If you dare say anything it will be your last word." he threatened as he tried to get down the stairs without falling.

"Can I just ask one question?" I asked hopefully he wouldn't reject.

"NO!" he shouted as in horror to what the question would be.

"I'm going to ask anyways, so what are your boobs made out of?" I asked curiously trying not to laugh.

He sighed, as in giving in. "Socks." he angrily said.

Right then Edward and I couldn't stop laughing.

"I think I look hot!" he yelled from the top of the stairs which he was still struggling to get down from. But luckily Rose came to help him.

"Lets just go I cant stand and look at him like this."

We drove out to the busiest place in town the Newton's sporting shop. It was always crowded with old hikers and kids from school because that's where Mike Newton worked.

Emmett was about to get out of the car when only Bella of course took out her video camera.

"Ok starting now when ever someone says your name you have to sing the "Barbie girl" song, now go get your pretty little butt out of here." Bella reminded him.

He then muttered "kiss my butt why don't you"

Right when he stepped out some guys started whistling and girls were giggling all over the place.

That's when someone recognized him and shouted his name. like he promised he stared singing and everyone around him fell to the floor laughing.

After an hour of going through town(we also stopped at the mall and a security guard started flirting with him, I think he was blind)Emmett got into the car and we took off

"you'll pay Bella, I swear you'll pay!" he shouted

"but now it's my turn to pick." he had a little scheme building in that box of bananas he called a brain.

**Ok please review if you want to see who Emmett will pick.**


	4. Good girl gone bad

**Hey everyone!! Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot to me! Ok the last chapter left you hanging, well after I got some help with this chapter from a friend called stars67890 please check out her story YOU DIDN'T! this chapter will lead into more chaos so be prepared! Enjoy and review!!!! **

DISCLAIMER

*sob* Stephenie why cant have Twilight?

S.M ~ Because I don't want to hand it over, and plus you cant handle it, so get over it

OH alright!!! But! I will be avenged !!! Oh and Stephanie don't ask for this story because you cant have it!

S.M. ~ I wasn't planning on it!

Oh.. Well… talk to you later.

**RPOV**

"Ok I pick Rose." Emmett said with confidence.

"Ok I pick truth."

"Have you ever worked at a strip club?"

I raised my eyebrows. How could Emmett ask something like _that_ in front of every one.

"And don't even think about lying because I have Edward on guard." He eyed Edward

"I don't mind telling the truth. Well ok I did, once but that's because Alice and I went there one time to check out some guys and then the manager walked over to us and asked us if we wanted to become some strippers for his club, Alice obviously said no but I was considering it." I shyly looked down then at Alice who was laughing her brain out. And so was every one else.

"why did you do it and explain your first day there."

I sighed there was no way out of this was there.

"well I did it because the owner said that I could keep the little outfits, and they were nice and I thought that maybe I could wear them for Emmett at night when were-" I was cut of by everyone except Emmett gagging and moaning.

"just skip to your first day, please we beg of you." Alice moaned

"Ok well the first day was awful, the manager kept trying to see me naked by looking through my dressing room door cracks. So when the show was about to start the manager grabbed my arm and started ripping my clothes off." "do you guys want to hear the rest?" I asked "yea!" they all said at the same time

"ok so where was I, oh yea he was tearing my clothes off and he started kissing me everywhere. I was about to yell for help when I remembered that I could take his head of with one punch so I kicked him in in his private spot and slapped him a couple times and then I went for the kill I punched him in the face and then ran to my dressing room grabbed my clothes because remember I was naked then I took off."

It was silent for a moment then the room was booming with laughter.

"ok stop its not even funny!" I yelled at everyone who was rolling on the floor.

"if you don't stop laughing I'll call Carlisle and tell him what _you _guys are doing!" I threatened and the room got quiet.

"Now its my turn to pick, and I pick-

**Ok now if you want to see who she picks review!! I know this chapter wasn't so exciting but trust me it will. Thank you stars67890 and 13stars for your help. Review and I might post chapter 5 today too!**


	5. Streaking

_Omg!! Thanks for the comments! If it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't be posting this early! ok so the last chapter was short, that's because I have big plans stored for the future chapters. Thanks again to Team-Switserland05 and 13stars for helping me please check out there stories and please review! Oh and this __WHOLE idea was my friends Team-Switserland05 so she deserves most of the credit!!!__ ENJOY!!!!_

_WARNING-__**THERE IS SOME MATERIAL THAT IS NOT SUTABLE FOR KIDS SO PLEASE NO OFFENCE!!!!! AND ENJOY!! to all Edward Cullen fans you are going to love this chapter!!!**_

**DISCLAIMER**

**Repeat after me Stephenie : I promise to give Rosalie Cullen12 Twilight **

**S.M. ~ I promise to give Rosalie Cullen12- HEY! Stop I will never hand over Twilight for as long as I live! Meeting over!!**

**Oh ill get Twilight eventually!!! **

**EPOV**

"And I pick Edward."

Oh great, this was totally going to be embarrassing.

Rosalie had the evilest mind ever.

"Eddie, are you going to pick or what."

"Stop calling me that!!" she knew I hated being called _Eddie_. It sound like some disgusting name that my arch enemies have, Mike, Jacob. So simple. And so simple didn't work for me.

"Ok Ill take dare but new rule, everyone has to pick truth at least once. Oh and if you've already gone, remember that were using _Cullen_ rules so that means there's 2 more rounds to go ."

Everyone nodded at they turned there heads to Rosalie.

"Ok I dare you to go streaking(that means running nude)around the park."

Oh my gosh! I couldn't believe what I just heard.

I was not about to go streaking in the park, where almost everyone hung out.

"Oh come on its not so bad, will you do it if I take your clothes off?" Bella asked me.

I totally agreed with that!

"Ok." I replied with enthusiasm

3 Hours Later

"What were you two doing?" asked Emmett, obviously very annoyed of how long we took.

Me and Bella looked at each other and then back at them.

"Nothing." We both said at the same time. They all just stared at us.

"Oook, well now that Edward and Bella are done getting _busy. _Can we go now?" Asked Alice. I looked at Rosalie.

"Well can I at least put on a towel?" I asked her.

"Oh fine but you have to take it off in the car then step out." Rosalie's rules always had exceptions.

We rode down to the central park in forks.

Bella kissed me really quickly and then I took off my towel.

Everyone started laughing at the sight of my nudity.

I went running in every direction. I passed a group of girls and they took out there camera phones to take pictures.

Of course I never got tired so I had to keep running. A pack of girls who I recognized as Jessica , Lauren, Angela and some other girl I didn't know, were headed this way. I felt like hiding my face but I would get beat to ashes by Rosalie if I did.

I quickly tried to get pass them until I heard Jessica's voice call me.

"Edward Cullen!" she yelled

"Nice a**!" I recognized Laurens voice.

"Wait, we want pictures!" they all yelled.

I ran past a little kid playing in a sand box and when she saw me she started screaming. When I looked back at her, her mother had ran over and covered her eyes.

"STUPID HOODALUMS!!!" I heard her scream.

I ran at vampire speed to get to the car but I wasn't paying attention to the minds around me I was only focusing on Jessica's and Lauren's mind, which were planning ways they could get me in bed, when I heard the most horrifying sound I could hear.

"EDWARD!"

Oh no. this could not be happening to me.

"EDWARD CULLEN GET YOUR NAKED BUTT OVER HERE!"

It was Carlisle's voice.

I quickly ran at full speed and I reached the car in about 5 seconds.

"Drive, drive!" I yelled and Rosalie took off.

"What happened Eddie, did the humiliation get to you."

"Shut up Rose and drive faster, I ran into Carlisle and Esme when I was running from Jessica." I said and then looked at Bella. She looked like she was about to suck Jessica's blood. I quickly kissed her and she calmed down.

"Hurry Rose and drive but don't drive home because that's the first place they'll look for us." Rosalie hit the gas and we went zooming through the busy street.

"I don't want to go any faster what if a cop see's me, we cant afford to get arrested."

"Don't worry I have my mind on track there aren't any cops near by." I quickly stated so she could go faster.

"Well where do we go if we cant go home, where not going to the Denali Coven that's the second place he would look for us and I don't want to see a fight break out between Bella and Tanya because your not wearing any clothes." she looked at Bella who was cracking her knuckles as if in getting ready to fight.

"Well, what are our options Edward, anyone!" she yelled

"Lets just face Carlisle and Esme, I can see that there not too angry, they just want to know why you were running." Alice's voice sounded even more smaller than usual because I was sort of getting used to Rosalie's screams.

"Alice is right we should go face them and I can calm then down if it gets out of control." Said Jasper. I looked over at Alice and her eyes glazed over. I watched her vision with her. When it was over I was speechless.

"THEY CAN'T DO THAT!!!" Cried Alice.

**Hello people! This is Team-Switserland05! Rosalie Cullen12 let me write my own authors note on this chapter because yes, I thought of the idea of Edward streaking! And I told her that she didn't have to put what streaking means cause obviously people know what it means except her! Haha! Well I hope you liked this chapter! And you should also check out my new story that I put up :] sorry I just wanted to put that in! Review!**

**~Team-Switserland05**


	6. Isolation

_**Ok now the last chapter left you hanging. I got lots of reviews so I was very eager to post but I didn't really have any ideas until my friend Team-Switzerland05 gave me some ideas so yes I have some great ideas for the future. Please check out Her stories and please review and enjoy!**_

_DISCLAIMER___

_**I don't own Twilight but these punishments belong to Team-Switzerland05 and I!**_

_**EPOV**_

"_THEY CAN'T DO THAT!"_ Alice yelled in the very cramped car.

"What did you see?" Asked Emmett, who only cared about saving himself.

"Edward are they following us?" Alice ignored Emmett's question.

"No, but they are getting very close, I can almost hear Esme shouting." As I replied we parked into a parking lot at some random hotel.

"Ok look Alice say's that Carlisle and Esme wont be to harsh on us, so maybe we could go home and face them like Jasper said." Rosalie's face had no hope in it and she wasn't thinking the best thing either.

"Who agrees with me."

The car went silent. Nobody wanted to face the wrath of Carlisle or Esme, especially Esme. She was the worst about talking about Punishment.

"I agree." Jasper said confidently but confidence was the farthest thing in his mind right now.

"You know what lets just stay at a hotel till all of this over, I mean that's like our only hope." Emmett started to beg.

"No that will just make it worse and any way's we cant hide a bright red BMW just any where right. So what I suggest is that we sneak over to Charlie's and hide the car there and we could all hide out there for a-." Alice was cut off by loud tires screeching next to us.

We heard two car doors slam and then I think that Jasper was suffering because it sort of felt like hell was calling our names.

"ROSALIE, EMMETT, BELLA, EDWARD, ALICE, JASPER GET OUT OF THAT CAR!" I that, that was the loudest Carlisle has ever yelled. I mean he practically blew out the door when he found out that Emmett and Jasper had been wrestling in the house and they crashed through a couple walls which was surprisingly normal because they always wrestle in the house and they always break stuff and then they throw it away and when Esme notices that something is out of balance she looks at Jasper and Emmett and they put on their I'm-innocent-please-don't-hurt-me faces and Esme never finds out.

**Back to the story**

We all stepped out and I had to use Bella's new coat I had given her to cover up my privates because Emmett had thrown it out the car window while I was doing my run of shame.

"Please tell me what the hell you guys were doing!" Esme was the first one to yell.

"Well we were using our free time and we started to play a little game of truth or dare, but I guess we went a little to far." Alice was brave enough to speak.

"A _little_, you mean a lot, Alice do you know what people were saying when we where walking back to our car to come after you guys."

"Well I guess we should just skip the lecture and get to the punishment." Carlisle had some crazy thing running through his mind right now.

"Carlisle and I decided that we wouldn't yell at you to much be we would give the worlds most terrible punishment."

"All of you will be doing community service for a week between the hours of 5 a.m. to 6 p.m. and when you get home you will be put into _individual _rooms and there will be no way for you to escape because there will be a pin-pad that unlocks a series of locks and you cant possibly know the passwords, and before you get any ideas Edward you can only open the door from the outside." Carlisle eyed me and then looked away in horror at my lack of clothes.

"So starting tomorrow you will report to the Park way community center."

"Now go drag you little butts home and enjoy your last few hours of happiness." Esme said with a giggle building in her throat because of the "butts" comment.

We all hopped in the car as quickly as possible and raced home to go and spend our last moments of joy before all the misery came and started to kick in.

"Alice I really feel like I'm going to burn you to pieces, how could you say that they weren't going to be to harsh." Rosalie pointed out.

" Just hurry and get home we need to finish our game." Alice wasn't thinking strait.

"Alice how can you think about finishing the game when we just got sentenced to our funerals!" My Bella's voice broke out.

"Oh alright, but we will finish it eventually."

"Yea right!" everyone yelled at the same time

We got home and Rosalie parked her car in the garage and we all raced at vampire speed to go and enjoy the last moments we could have with each other(I mean our husband or wife).

**Ok people! I know I am posting this late its 10:18 p.m. when I am posting this but I hope you guys liked it and if I get at least 9 more reviews I will post chapter 7 and 8 on the same day. So please review and get prepared for the reaction to the Cullen's lockdown. Thank you Team-Switzerland05 for the idea of the punishment and please check out her stories they are great and funny! REVIEW! **


	7. Cats, Cookies and Cleaning

Thank you to all who reviewed my newest chapter and thanks to all who reviewed my other chapters. In this chapter I had gotten 2 idea's from my friends Team-Switzerland05 and The Darksider. Please enjoy and please review and if you have any idea's please send me a private message. Thanks again to Team-Switzerland05 and The Darksider. Enjoy!!!! Warning- I mention some graphic words so this chapter isn't very suitable for kids!

**DISCLAIMER**

**I have asked Stephenie Meyer for Twilight like a million times and she always says no so I sadly don't Twilight.**

**EMPOV**

We all ran up stairs to quickly have one more moment of pleasure.

A whole week without sex! I was going to die! I needed to make my last moments of happiness the best I have ever had. I needed Rose's body and I needed it quickly. Wait I had just puffed an idea. I had a laser that I had gotten when Rosalie had joined these spy people.

**APOV**

This was going to be torture ! A week without shopping! That was my weakness! I needed to convince Esme to let me go shopping. She would understand. She loved shopping to. Maybe I could sneak into the trunk of the car when she goes to that new boutique she was talking about a couple days ago. Yea that was good!

**BPOV**

I wasn't allowed to touch Edward for a whole week! Maybe we could sneak into the bathroom and _do_ it there. I don't care where we do it as long as we do it. I also needed to drive my car. It was so important to me. Now I understood why Edward loved his Volvo so much.

**RPOV**

I was not going to go crazy like Alice was already. Hey I spent a night in the Disneyland jail hall because apparently I was showing to much skin and I was being offensive to the code of children. When the security guard pulled me to the jail cell I didn't think that it wouldn't be so bad until they brought out the Disney characters and they stared singing their theme song's. I literally pulled my hair out. I think that this was going to be a piece of cake. But that also meant no sex for a week. Oh no my poor Emmy baby.

**JPOV**

This was going to be so painful. I was already feeling the lust Emmett, Rosalie, and Bella were sending off. And I don't know what my senses where going to do and how they were going to react to the pain and fear and the urge to get _busy_. Right now I felt like slamming my head against the wall knowing it would do any good to hurt me but I would clear my head aches. That was a good idea maybe I should.

**EPOV**

I think Alice and I were the only ones that were not going insane over losing our sex lives for a week. Now that I really thought it through I wasn't able to kiss or touch Bella for a week! But she was planning a way we could have some alone time together.

**THE NEXT DAY**

**EPOV**

After a long and worried night, we had to get into _our_ cars which Carlisle and Esme drove because they didn't trust us they thought that we would take off as soon as we got behind the wheel.

"This is pathetic, community service. Can't we just wash your cars for a year?" Emmett whined

"You could but what kind of punishment would that be?" Carlisle asked sarcastically.

"Uh, a good one we could finish all 5 of your cars in 3 minutes!" Emmett threw his hands in the air and almost hit an old lady.

"Oh sorry ma'am." He used his so polite voice.

"Don't touch me bear!" Yelled the old lady

"No I'm not a Bear I was just trying to see if you were hurt." He looked a little offended. Emmett reached out his hand to help the old lady up from the ground because she fell the floor when she saw Emmett.

"I said don't touch me you bear!" the old lady hit him with her purse a couple times before Esme stepped in and sorted the whole thing out.

"Its ok baby you're my bear. I bet that old hag has never even lost her virginity." Rosalie tried to consult Emmett with making the old lady sound like an dumbbell.

We entered the slightly broken doors that looked like they would fall off their hinges any second now.

While Carlisle talked to the receptionist who was flirting with him, Bella grabbed her cell phone out of her purse and dialed Charlie's number. She was planning checking in on Renesmee.

"Hello?" I instantly knew my baby's wonderful voice.

"Hi honey, it your mom, I just wanted to see how you were doing." Bella forgot all about punishment when she heard Nessie's voice.

"I'm great! Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue took me shopping at the mall yesterday! It was so awesome there were fountains and everything!" Her soft but experienced voice calmed me down too.

"That's great sweetie, I called to make sure that you were coming home tonight."

"Ok! Can I talk to daddy?" She asked

Bella handed me the phone and Renesmee went on one of her chatter moments.

"Hi daddy!"

"Hi baby, so how are you."

"I'm good dad, oh and can you put more songs on my MP3. I got more favorites."

"Ok, and tell Grandpa Charlie I said hi. Ill put your mom on ok. I love you."

"Ok daddy. Bye and I love you too!" her small voice sounded so soothing after all the yelling Rosalie gave Alice.

"Ok everyone go to the main hall and you will get your assignments for the day." Carlisle pointed to the big and also broken doors.

Bella quickly hung up and I pulled her closer to me.

**APOV**

This place made me want to throw up. It smelled like old people and dead cats or were those from the ally behind this place.

"Ok you and Blondie will be feeding the homeless cat today then you'll go to the back of the store house and you will get the fresh litter and change all the cats litter boxes." the dull employee said to Rosalie and I.

"You big guy and you." She pointed to Emmett and Bella.

"You two will be baking cookies and then delivering them to the houses in the poor neighborhood's."

I almost burst into laughter. The idea of Emmett baking was so impossible!

"And you two." she pointed Jasper and Edward

"You two will be cleaning and fixing up the center."

**EMPOV**

I was not about to bake! Baking was for girls and I was not one! Well it was a good thing Bella used to be human. She could show me how to use an oven.

**BPOV**

At least I got to do something I was familiar with. Not like poor Alice or Rosalie who had to clean out litter boxes. But I also had to work with Emmett so that was a bummer.

**RPOV**

I would rather eat a butt load of food than clean after cats that had no home and that were living on the streets. Well it was better that working with dogs! I would go running out of this place if I were assigned to do such a disgusting task.

**EPOV**

Yes! I got to do something I could work out while I was doing. Bella wasn't into me so much since she became a vampire. I guess she thought that I wasn't as muscular as I was before. But she was going to be impressed the next time she saw me.

**JPOV**

This was s going to be easy. I was great when it came to fixing and building stuff. I also needed to work on my cleaning skills. Emmett and I were braking to much stuff around the house so it was good to learn how to mop and vacuum.

We all got to work immediately and set off to do our not so pleasant tasks.

**Ok people I know this chapter was long but the others wont be too long, please review and the next chapter will be about the experiences of the Cullen's at home. So please review!!!**


	8. Nervous Break down

Hello everyone! Thanks for all the reviews!!!! I wasn't going to publish this today but I got so many reviews that I had to post a new chapter today. Ok now that all the Cullen's have their punishments in place they have to endure them now. Just to let you know I have made some changes to the story I got an idea from my friend Team-Switzerland05 and it was so great I had to use it so now just to let you know the all the guy's and all the girl's will but put into a separate room. That means that the girl's will be in one room and the guy's in another. I hope this makes you laugh and I hope you enjoy this! Please review!

**DISCLAIMER**

**Why does Stephenie Meyer have to be such a stubborn person and not want to hand over Twilight? Well till she does hand it over I have to say that I don't own Twilight or anything that has Twilight related stuff.**

**BPOV**

I was in my own personal hell. I was not about to teach Emmett how to bake. This was going to take hours!

"Ok lets go over this again, you put in half a cup of sugar, you crack two eggs, add four cups of flour. Did you get that ?" I calmly asked him , trying not to lose my patients because this was the 15th time I had shone him how to do it.

"Yea, I actually got this time." He sounded surprised at himself.

Amazingly he really got the steps correct.

"That was impressive Emmett. Ok now all you have to do is stir the batter and put a scoop of the batter on the tray until its all gone and then we can finally bake them."

He seemed eager to get this over with and go home.

**1 hour later**

"EMMETT!!" I was so furious right now I think Emmett could feel the wrath.

"Bella it wasn't my fault, this piece of junk didn't want to cooperate." He pleaded.

How could he say that this wasn't his fault. He had made the oven explode and cookie dough was covering every inch of the kitchen.

"I just cant understand how you can blow up an oven!"

"Well at least we successfully made one batch." He pointed out

"Yes we did but I'm so glad we only have to work for another five minutes then we can go home, oh and by the way we should get cleaned up Carlisle will be here any minute and I do not want to ride in my own car covered in burnt chocolate chips."

He nodded and went strait to the bathroom to wipe all the sticky gunk off of us.

**5 minutes later**

**EPOV**

"Ok everyone I have an announcement to make." Carlisle called everyone into a big circle in the parking lot.

"Your mother and I discussed your punishment and we decided that instead of being put in individual rooms, the girls will be put in to one room and the boys will be put in another."

"We thought that since this is a learning experience that we thought you should share it with some of your siblings." Esme had a smile spread across her face.

"So get into this car and your punishment will begin."

We all hopped into my Volvo and Bella's Ferrari and drove home.

As we parked into the garage Carlisle got out quickly and stood in front of the door.

"Ok now, my study will be used as the girls room and we have cleared the guest room up for the boys room. You will be in there for the rest of the night and will only be allowed out twice for free time and hunting will be limited."

We rushed up stairs and we were locked into our rooms. That's where the night- mares began.

**6 hours of lock down later**

I felt like I was in one of those mental hospital's where they kept the crazy people.

Emmett was crouched in a little corner hugging his knees. "Need Rose's body , Need Rose's body!" he chanted as he rocked back in forth.

Jasper was lying on the floor and he was pulling his hair out because of the pain and lust that Emmett was giving off.

"Emmett please stop! Please stop!" He kept yelling and hitting his head against the wall.

I was the only sane one in this room. Of course I was also suffering because Emmett's thoughts about Rosalie were getting more and more graphic by the minute.

I did not want to know what was taking place in the girls room.

**BPOV**

Alice was driving me insane!

"Shoes! I want shoes! I need shoes! Need shoes!" she kept shouting and running into the walls.

"No! What you need is to shut up!" Rosalie was yelling in her face.

"But I have to go shopping!" Alice had some sort of addiction to shopping.

Rosalie walked over to Alice and slapped her right across the face.

"Get it together Alice!!" Rosalie was not in a good mood.

Alice immediately calmed down.

"Now, I think we shouldn't worry about our desires, we should worry about how to find a way out of here."

"Why?'' Alice and I said at the same time

"Do you want to be locked up in this death trap for another five hours of agony." She gave us deadly glares.

"No but we also don't want to get into more trouble than we already are in." I pointed out.

"Just be quiet and help me break this air vent."

**What is going to happen next?? I know my story isn't that interesting but it will be after two more chapters. Please review and I hope you enjoyed it!!**


	9. Let the games begin, AGAIN!

**Hello everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! I have made a new story, you can check it out on my profile. I know my story started to get a little boring but the Cullen's punishment is over and that's when the real fun begins. I hope you like it and please review!!!**

DISCLAIMER

I have asked Stephenie Meyer a bunch of times if I could have Twilight but she keeps saying no, so till she gives me twilight I don't own Twilight.

**BPOV**

"Ok everyone this is the last day of your punishment so when you get home you will get your rooms back."

It was the final day of our torture. I hadn't be so happy in so long!

**6 hours later**

"Freedom!" Alice went running out the door of the center with her hands in the air.

She sort of looked like a retard but I know how much she was in pain so I didn't say anything.

We all got into our own cars and raced home.

"Lets finish our game!" Alice reminded us.

"Alice did that place give you some kind of mental issue?" Rosalie asked sarcastically.

But I did agree with her. What was Alice thinking we had just got out of our own prison like hell. And she wanted to continue the game.

"Yea come on lets! Carlisle and Esme are going to be out for a week so that means we can continue!" Of course Emmett was always into anything stupid.

"So lets vote who wants to continue, all in favor raise your hand!"

Of course Emmett was the first one, followed by Alice, Jasper and I was surprised by the last person, Rosalie.

"So its four against two. Sorry Edward, sorry Bella but we are going to play truth or dare whether you like it or not."

**Ok so I know not a lot happened her but I just wanted to start off short because my next chapter will be like 6 pages long! Please review! I need 5 reviews so I can post the dare's and the truth's.**


	10. Who let the dogs out!

**Ok so the Cullen kids have been released and Bella and Edward are being forced to play truth or dare! Ok and I got a couple of reviews that wanted me to pick more truths then dares. So I listened to my reviewers and there will be more truths. Please review and ENJOY!!**

DISCLAIMER

I don't own Twilight but these truths belong to me so…Ha! You cant have it Stephenie Meyer!

**BPOV**

"Ok , here are the rules you have to pick truth at least once and you cant pick dare twice in a row." Alice motioned everyone to the floor where we always played.

"Ok ill pick first…um I pick Rosalie."

I was glad she hadn't called my name.

"I pick dare." Rosalie wasn't afraid of anything.

"I dare you to make-out with Jacob." Alice said with a little evil tagging along.

Rosalie's eyes went so wide I think she was actually looked scared.

She sucked in a big breath and got up and what looked like to me, she struck a pose.

"Lets go." She said with traces of pure fear in her voice.

"Emmett get some mouth wash." I heard her say.

Now that I was a vampire the idea of being near Jacob was revolting.

We quickly piled up in Edward's Volvo and he drove faster than normal. I think he was going to enjoy this so much he was trying to get to the border line as quick as possible.

As I predicted we reached the line in 2 minutes.

"Ok here are the rules Rosalie, you have to kiss him no matter what and you have to do so for at least 1 minute, I mean you can keep going if you like it." Alice was teasing her way to a beating.

Rosalie stepped out of the car and walked right up to the border line. "Alice I swear you will pay for this!" Emmett growled. "Well I'll pay later but right now I think I'm going to enjoy to see your woman kissing a mutt!" Alice started laughing on the floor but before Emmett could even make one comment the wolves arrived.

"What's up leech." Jacob was in front in his human form, with Quil and Embry behind him in their wolf forms.

"Listen you pup, I'm only going to say this once so you better listen and you better listen good!" She wasn't happy.

"I need you to get over this line, and I need you to kiss me." She quietly whispered

She knew they would hear and they burst in to laughter.

"You. Have. To. Be. Kidding. Me!" Jacob managed to say through his outburst's of chuckles.

Rosalie looked our way and Alice gave her a You-Better -Show-Him-What-You-Came-Here-For look.

Rosalie followed her instructions and pulled Jacob by the shirt and started to kiss him with as much passion as I kissed Edward with.

Instantly tried to pull away but then Rosalie slapped him behind his head and kept him there.

…57, 58, 59, one minute.

I think Rosalie might have been counting because the instant I hit a minute she released him. She immediately started scrubbing her tongue with a tooth brush she brought.

"Now the reason I kissed you is because mongrel is because I was dared to, so you better not think that I kissed you for the pleasure of because to tell you the truth that was the worst minute in my whole entire life! Oh and if you say one word to anyone I swear you will be left without a tail!" She was sort of funny and scary when she was angry.

"Got it!" Jacob gave a salute and Quil and Embry gave a nod.

"Alice I completed your sickening request, but now its my turn to pick." A malicious smile spread across her face.

"Wow Rose, I'm surprised you took that very well." Alice apparently took as a surprise.

"Yea, you didn't kill anyone so that a miracle." Jasper bravely made a comment.

"Shut it Jasper!" Rosalie was not going to take any crap from anyone.

"Ok get it together people its Rose's turn to pick!" Alice's voice went up high in excitement.

"Well, lets see I pick…Eddie!" Her voice went higher than Alice's when she saw a pair of shoes.

**EPOV**

Oh great! Why was I the one she always called on! I mean there was four other vampires to choose from for crying out loud!

"Ok I'll take truth." I said gladly because Rosalie had the worst dares ever.

"Alright, have you ever gotten high?"

Drinking, doing drugs and smoking were the only things that we could enjoy from the humans.

"Well yes, but I had headache so to get rid of them I get high but only to cure my headaches." I admitted.

Everyone burst into laughter even Bella.

"Ok stop its not even funny! You guys don't know what's its like to have to hear people drool over us! Oh and Rose watch for Mrs. Cope , Lauren, and Jessica because last week they were thinking about Emmett and how hot he would look in his boxers!" I threw at her , knowing she would be furious.

She stopped laughing and gave me a deadly glare.

"Now it's my turn, so the lucky winner today is….Jasper!"

**Ok so what do you think! I know I will put more truths but I am just getting started and remember there are still 2 rounds left! Please review to see what happens to Jasper. Thanks to all the people who review!**


	11. Picking up the pace and the girls

**Hey people! I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday, I had some homework that I needed to do so today I might posy two chapters.! Thanks for the all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter! And I will be putting more truths and I will make the truths and the dares more interesting for all who asked to make them more fun! Thanks for being supportive! And ENJOY!!!!**

DISCLAIMER

I sadly don't own Twilight!

**APOV**

Oh no what in the world was Edward going to make my Jazzy do!

I quickly searched the future for what he was going to do.

It instantly got blurry I couldn't see anything.

"Ok Jasper truth or dare?" Edward evilly questioned Jasper.

Please don't pick dare, Please don't pick dare, please don't pick dare!

"I pick dare."

And he picks dare!

"Ok I dare you to take Carlisle's new Ferrari for a little spin if you know what I mean." Edward elbowed him in the ribs.

"So you want me to drive Carlisle's new car around town?"

"And pick up any girl you see!" Edward quickly added.

Before I knew it Emmett's large arms were holding me back.

"Alice, don't kill Edward…till after your man _does_ it with some whore!" Emmett let my arms go and instead of attacking Edward I attacked Emmett.

He would not insult Jasper and I. That was my number one rule on what-Emmett- -couldn't-do-or-say-to-me-or-Jasper- list.

"Ok Alice you can beat Emmett later right now Jasper has to fulfill his duties." Rosalie ripped me off Emmett.

"Come on Jazz lets go!" I was surprised to see Bella who said it.

**JPOV**

I was shaking because of the fear that was striking me.

What if I saw some one from school and then I had to pick them up.

Edward tossed me the keys to Carlisle's brand new car which he had just bought yesterday.

I quickly got in and put and the key in the ignition and the car roared to life.

"Look at my man, looking all sexy in that car!" Alice yelled over the engine.

"Ok Jasper we will be behind you in my Volvo so look out for us." He told me.

I took off with Edward and everyone behind me.

And my night mare began when I saw a group of three girls and unfortunately they were from school.

It was Jessica, Angela, and Lauren.

I looked behind me and I saw Edward shoo me away to go pick them up and I saw Alice choking Emmett and Rosalie trying to get her off of him and Bella was sticking her head out the window for some strange reason.

Luckily this was a convertible so I didn't have to get out of the car.

"Hey Jessica, Angela, Lauren! Hop in! I can give you a ride!" I tried to yell without sounding to shy.

"Jasper Cullen!" Jessica shouted back at me.

"Yea, so you want a ride or not!" I was hoping they would say no.

They gave each other an excited glance and ran this way.

Oh no what have I gotten into, I told myself.

"I love this car!" Lauren stroked the side.

"I love your hair!" Angela ran her fingers through her my hair.

"I love you!" the next thing I knew Jessica was kissing me with great force.

Had I sent a wave of lust at them! No I couldn't have! I didn't, or at least I thought I didn't!

I quickly shoved Jessica off me and then Angela attacked me and started to kiss my neck and after I shoved her off Lauren came at me and instead of kissing me she started to take off her shirt.

"Whoa! Put your shirt back on! Please!" I crawled up into the back and before I got to get out Jessica grabbed my leg and pulled me back.

I had defiantly sent a wave of lust at them.

"Come back here hunky man!" Jessica grabbed my shirt and started to unbutton it I gently shoved her arms away then before I could say anything something hard smacked into the car that shook it.

Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!

It was another car that had banged into Carlisle's new car.

I quickly got out and Jessica, Angela, and Lauren chased after me.

But before I could even tell them to back away from me Alice, Rosalie, and Bella All took them out with one punch.

"Baby!" Alice wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed me passionately.

"Ok quit it you love birds we have a problem!" Rosalie pointed to the huge dent in the back of the car.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Emmett complained.

"You said nothing!" Edward pointed out.

"Well I was thinking it!" He shouted back.

"No you weren't! You were thinking about how Rose would look in that new bra she got!" Edward quickly replied.

Emmett gave him a proud look.

"Well forget about who said anything! Right now we have bigger problems! Like how are we going to cover up this dent in the back of Carlisle's car!" Bella frantically yelled.

"Well lets just drive it home and then we can replace it." Suggested Rosalie.

"Ok but how in the world are we going to replace a 70,000 dollar car!"

**Ok so what do you guys think! I need reviews! Please! And thanks to all the people who did review! I will post chapter 12 tomorrow !**


	12. I'm Jessica Stanley

**Hey every one! I have to say sorry about the last chapter's name I couldn't think of anything and forgive me on the chapter. I skipped through it but I had to rush and post it because my friend was coming over to my house so I had to hurry up and post but thanks to all the people who review! And enjoy!**

DISCLAIMER

I unfortunately don't own anything Twilight or Carlisle's car but I do own this story.

**BPOV**

Oh my goodness!

"Carlisle is going to freak!" I couldn't keep myself calm after what just happened.

"No he wont, we'll just go to the dealer and trade up." Alice always had some good plans if it involved going to any place were they sold stuff.

"Well we better go now! What time is it?" Emmett kept babbling on.

"Its only 5:30 and the dealer closes at eight." My Edward was like a computer that was mine.

"Well lets hurry I don't want anyone else to see this but us!" Alice jumped into the front seat of the messed up car.

"Ok since Alice decided to take the wheel Rosalie and Bella will accompany her and Jazz and Em will be in my car so we'll al meet at the car store."

Alice left the town and drove to Port Angeles, because that's where they had the best cars. Since Alice drove fast like Edward we reached the place in 15 minutes.

Of course all the guys helped us out of the car. And we walked up to the main office.

Emmett went to the front desk and gave the lady working there a dazzling smile. She of course started to hyperventilate and her voice was shaky.

"Hello um, I sort of got my car in an accident and I was wondering if you can fix it up then trade." He used his most persuasive voice. It instantly softened up the lady and she picked up the phone and started dialing. He looked over his shoulder and gave us a nod which meant it was replaceable.

"Um, I'm sorry to tell you this but the owner doesn't do trade ups." The lady winced in horror.

"I would like to talk to the owner please." It was fascinating how Emmett always got his way because the lady picked up the phone again and dialed another number. After 2 minutes the lady hung up. "Mr. Walden will now see you." She instructed us to a door in the back.

"Rose you have got to go in there and use that voice that you used on our honey moon." Emmett begged Rosalie.

"Yea please Rose!" Everyone broke into a chorus

"Ok fine I'll do it but I'm not paying!" She quickly stated.

"I'll pay, anyways I was the one who begged Alice to play." I took out my wallet and before I could open it Edward's hands were over mine. "Bella, no you are not about to pay 70,000 dollars." He turned to everyone who was looking impatient.

"The five of us will contribute, and as for Rosalie I think her payment will be well paid ." I turned to Alice who had a shocked written all over her face. "I don't want to know what you just saw." I told her knowing she had just saw something.

"Ok now Rose, you need to go in there and strut you stuff!" Emmett started purring which was a little disturbing.

Rosalie walked into the office and closed the door.

**RPOV**

I closed the door behind me and turned around to face this creep.

Ugh. He looked like he was in his 50's. Wrinkles, hideous clothing and to top it all off he had major skin problems.

"Oh, hello, I will be with you in just a minute." Oh great his voice was all scratchy.

"Actually I am in a big hurry so I just want to get to my point." I threw my most sexiest voice at him and he instantly dropped his pen and loosened his tie.

"I need a favor." I purred.

I shoved all the stuff off his desk and I climbed on. He instantly started sweating like crazy and he wiped his forehead.

"I sort of need a trade in and if you could be so kind and complete my little task I could give you anything you wanted." I stroked his face and was enjoying it. I on the other hand felt like I was going to barf.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked nervously.

"Like I said I want a trade in and then you came have your moment." I brushed his neck and I took off his tie.

"What car would you like to trade in?"

I had him eating out of the palm of my hand.

"Oh just a Ferrari F430 convertible, oh and the new model not the old cheap brand." I swiftly added.

But I had to act quickly. Anyone who heard the name Ferrari immediately forgot about everything else even a hot blonde vampire about to seduce him which was _never_ going to happen.

I had to push my limits, I couldn't lose this car so I did something repulsive and slimy.

I kissed that darn man and he grabbed my butt. I let it slid and I moved my lips to his ear.

"So how about that car." I moved my lips back to his mouth and I gave him time to answer. "What color?" He whispered in my ear.

"Midnight blue." I moved my lips back to mine. "I have the perfect car but first you have to go through with your offer." He started to kiss my neck and I really wanted to kill this man.

"What would you like?" I asked hoping he wouldn't ask for something like stripping for him. "I would like for you to-" But he was cut by the lady at the reception counter opening the door with a box of files. She gasped at what was taking place.

"I'm sorry sir, I should have knocked." She looked down at the floor.

"That's ok Tammy." He calmly got up and took the file from her.

"Well I guess since we are already up, lets go deal with your car oh and I forgot to ask you your name." He picked up his tie from the floor and fastened it on.

"My name is Jessica Stanley." I smiled really putting in some enjoyment.

He quickly write it down and put the paper in his pocket.

"I hope to see more of you miss Stanley." And he waved his hand toward the door. I stepped out as fast as I could and I went out to the a garage where they kept high priced cars.

"Ok here is the exact replica of you the car you asked for." he lead me to a car that looked exactly like Carlisle's.

"Thank you so much!" I squealed like Alice. And I wrapped my arms around the pervert and he hugged me back.

I backed off trying not to give him the wrong impression.

"So can I drive this baby out of here?" I asked before he jumped to what he wanted from me.

"Yea, as long as you pay the fee, which for you my lady is 10,000." He was dropping 60,000 dollars off. He must have something really sleazy ready for me if he was going to give me the car at this price.

I quickly paid him and hopped into the car and drove it out of the garage and I parked it in front of the office and waited for everyone to come out.

Of course they were already waiting for me with the license plate ready.

"You got it Rose!" Bella came running and hugged me with great force and after hugging that wacko anyone seemed fine to hug.

"Lets just get out of here before he calls up all the Jessica Stanley's in the state." I laughed and got in the car.

"What do you mean by that?" Jasper always the curious one.

"Well the guy asked my for my name and of course I'm not an idiot so I gave him a name I really hate."

Everyone started laughing and they got in the car and we drove home.

**Ok so I need to hear from at least 3 reviews so I can post more truths and dares because that's what the Cullen's are going to do next! I hope you enjoyed it.**


	13. Its Slapping Time!

**Ok I am so sorry I haven't been updating. My school work was coming down on me but for all the people who are 13 like me and live in the state of California you know that's its state testing week. So today I stayed home and I am going to update as much as I can. Let me give a big thanks to Dottie-Cullen for pointing out a mistake that I made in my last chapter. And I know everyone wants me to keep working on the story but let me just tell you that I am going to make this story like a 30 chapter story so yes I will keep going and thanks for all your support and Enjoy!**

DISCLAIMER

S.M.~ for the last time I will not give you Twilight.

Pretty please with a cherry on top!

S.M. ~ I'm allergic to cherries and I said no!

**BPOV**

Yes we had escaped! "Ok so its Jasper's turn to pick!" Alice shouted.

Apparently everyone agreed and went a little crazy. And I think Alice was drunk or was she all ways standing on her seat waving her hands in the air and shouting "Go Forks!"

"Sit down everyone its Jasper's turn to pick!" Alice came running into the house. "Ok Jazzy have you decided who is going next!"

"Yea I have and I pick Emmett." Rosalie gave him a deadly glare.

"Ok well since we have to pick truth at least once I'll take truth." Emmett puffed out his chest to seem all strong.

"Ok Emmett, Have you and Rose ever _done_ it in Me and Alice's room?"

What a stupid question to ask! Jasper knew they had done it every where.

I once caught them doing it in Edward's Volvo which wasn't so great because Edward broke Esme's new couch and I also had Renesmee with me so Edward got especially mad at that. And he loved his car so much he would take bullet for it…if he were human and not bullet proof.

"Dude if I say yes Alice will beat me with one of her glitter belts and if I say no you'll drag me to go get a lie detector test so I would rather say yes because it is true we have had sex in your room, so get over it. Oh and Alice make sure you wash the hood of your beloved Porsche because a couple days ago Rosalie and I were fixing your radio and we finished early so we decided to celebrate and we started to make-out so then I grabbed Rose's-" He was cut of by everyone running out of the room including because Emmett's and Rosalie's love stories were always graphic and very disturbing.

"Oh come on! You guy's want to finish this game or what!" Emmett struggled to say with Alice hitting him with here shoe.

We all came back and sat down hoping Emmett learned his lesson.

"Ok now that that's over Emmett you know what you have to do." Jasper said as he comforted Alice.

"Ok I choose little Eddie here." He pointed to Edward who was grinning already know what was coming. "Alright I'll take a dare because I have already taken a truth."

"Well little bro, here's a little challenge, I dare you to go to Jessica's house and make-out with her." Emmett started snickering on the floor like a three year old.

"What is with you people and making out!" I yelled hoping to talk some sense into Alice and Emmett who were the ones to blame. Edward rubbed my back and kissed me on the cheek. I took in a deep breathe that I didn't need and tried to relive my stress.

"Bella, you have already had your turn kissing another person, so Edward should get his." Alice's had a devilish smile on. I knew something bad was about to take place.

"Come on Edward, I believe you have a small date with Jessica." Emmett went wild with laughter, which I didn't get.

We climbed into Edward's Volvo, which was the only car that could fit everyone, and drove to Jessica's house. Five minutes later we parked in front of her house and Alice took out her video camera.

"Alice! What are you going to use that for, black mail!" I just couldn't take the rage.

"Gosh Bella your really absurd! I like filming things for fun."

I gave her an unconvinced look.

"Ok you got me! I'm going to post it on "You Tube" so the whole world, or at least all of Forks can see Edward's little moment." She started giggling like crazy. Yup. Defiantly drunk or maybe she was having hysterics.

"Edward." I grabbed his arm before he got out of the car.

"Edward, if that little…….tramp tries to touch you I swear I will rip off the body part she used to touch you! I swear Edward I will, even if they arrest me for murder!" I threatened felling so bad for my poor husband.

He stroked my face and gave me a quick kiss.

"I love you, remember that and don't worry, Jessica wont be able to do anything to me. You remember that one night when you were human and you unsuccessfully tried to unbutton my shirt." He gave me his little crooked smile and I traced my memory.

"Yes I do, that was the night were I finally accepted your proposal." I smiled at him and I think he had a flash back. "Yes that was the exact night, and do you remember how I easily pinned your arms down to your sides."

I nodded. "Well it will be very to pin her arms down so it will be ok." He kissed my hands and I traced the patterns on his. "Well any ways I'm still going to make her pay." I still threatened to hurt Jessica as much as I could.

He gave me quick kiss and opened the car door and ran up to the door step.

He rang the door bell once and I was shocked at who answered.

**EPOV**

I quickly rang the door bell once and I got scared when I saw who answered.

"Oh hello, are you here to see Jessica or me."

It was Jessica's mom who answered and she was evidently she was flirting with me which was very repulsive considering she was like what, 48.

"Uh yes I'm her for Jessica. Is she here?" I asked trying not to sound disgusted.

"Why yes she is. Please do come in." She took my hand then let it go when she felt how cold it was. "Jessica there's someone here to see you!" She called up the stairs.

She suddenly came running down the stairs.

"Another Hale! I mean Cullen! On the same day! I heard her whisper.

"Edward what are you doing here!" She ran to me and gave me a big hug.

I lightly hugged her back trying not to show any interest. "I will leave you two alone." Jessica's mom left the room but her thoughts were focused on how good I would look naked.

"Um Jessica I came here to give you something." I hesitated but I just wanted to get this over with so I grabbed her waist and I stated to kiss her lightly but then I felt a wave of lust go through me and I felt like backing off rather than continue. Jasper.

I was backing off but Jessica wrapped her legs around my waist and then she started to take off her shirt. I acted quickly and I pinned her arms to her sides and unwrapped her legs and went running out the door. And jumped in the car.

I was totally stunned when I got in. Bella had the most angriest look I have ever seen.

"Bella, love she didn't touch me so no need to get upset." I rubbed her arm to try to get her to calm down. It didn't help. She ran out of the car at vampire speed and banged on the door almost knocking it down.

A big smile spread across her face when Jessica answered.

"Oh hello Bella." She looked disappointed because she was expecting me.

"Hello Jessica I just saw your little shared with Edward and I just have one thing to say about it." Bella shrugged her shoulders and then slapped Jessica across the face with not much force trying not to break her skull.

Jessica cried out in pain and Then before I knew it Bella was in the car with me. "Drive you freakin bear drive!" She yelled at Emmett.

He hit the gas and we went zooming forward and left Jessica crying in pain on her porch.

"Bella why did you do that. Not that I didn't want you to I was just taken by surprise."

"I told you she was going to pay." she laughed and hugged me.

I leaned in to kiss her but she backed away.

"What is there something on my face?" I rubbed my face to see why she was backing off.

"No Edward, I just want you to rinse your mouth out before you kiss me because I don't want to have to taste the lips of that little whore!"

We all started laughing and we parked into the garage.

**Ok so what do you guys think!!! Thanks to all the reviews!! Um and will update tomorrow!!!**


	14. Shopping Horror

**Sorry I haven't been posting lately I have been really busy. So yes I will post as often as I can. I thank you all who review and please forgive me for my lateness on posting a new chapter. I will post more often now but please enjoy and review.**

DISCLAIMER

I cant own Twilight because Stephenie told me that visiting hours were over so I tackled her then she yelled that I don't own Twilight, so now I have to be at least 200 yards away from her. I don't own Twilight.

**BPOV**

We parked in the garage and Edward carried me into the house. " Bella I still cant believe you did that! She can press charges you know that!" Edward laughed which surprised me because I though he was angry with me. "Well I'm sorry I just cant stand seeing someone touching my man!" I yelled laughing.

He set me down so he could kiss me then the door bell rang. Oh crap. That was probably Jessica and a lawyer coming to arrest me.

I rushed to the door and opened it slowly and I saw my beautiful angel.

"Renesmee!" I picked up my wonderful baby in my arms and she hugged me back. "What are you doing here I though you weren't coming back till Friday, but still I'm so glad you're here." I squeezed her and she buried her face in my hair. "Well grandpa Charlie said he got a call from grandpa Carlisle and he said that you guys were waiting for me." She placed her tiny hand on my cheek and she was showing me her day with Sue and Charlie.

"Hey Bells, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything but I think Nessie here already told you what happened." Charlie came in the door with Renesmee's five suit cases that Alice had packed for her. I passed Renesmee to Edward who standing next to me so I could give my dad a big hug.

"Wow your really strong now." Charlie said rubbing his shoulder.

"Well I started working out with Emmett and I guess now I'm getting stronger, isn't that right Emmett."

He nodded with a goofy look on his face. "Ok well I have to head down to work I got a call that some weirdo was strolling around town in some kind of expensive car picking up girls."

From the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie laughing and Jasper looked like he was about to kill Emmett.

"Ok dad bye, I love you." And I closed the door and I turned to face everyone who was laughing except Edward and Renesmee who were having a silent conversation on the couch.

"Ok everyone gather around!" Alice called everyone to the dinner table where no one ate. "Since Nessie's here I think we should let her play."

Yup defiantly on drugs. How could she ever think of putting my baby out in a game of truth or dare! I needed to talk to Jasper about considering some kind of medication or doctors help at least.

"NO!" Edward shouted and almost broke the glass wall. "I agree!" I stood up like Edward did. I suddenly felt a light tug on my shirt. I looked down to see Renesmee looking at me with her puppy dog eyes. "Please mommy I want to play!" Soft voice made Edward and I sit back down.

I gave a quick glance at Edward to see what he thought. He shook his head in disapproval.

"Please daddy please I'll get on my knees." She begged and got on her knees. "Pretty please." She asked again.

"Ok sweetie but please get off the floor." Edward lifted her off the floor and Renesmee gave a smile in satisfaction. "Well lets not just sit here lets play!" Alice shoved Jasper out of his chair and commanded everyone to go sit in our little play area we made.

"Ok Bella its your turn to pick."

"Well ok I pick Alice." it was my perfect revenge for everything she had done to us.

"Ill take truth." She replied. Shoot. I had devious plans ready for her.

"Ok what happened when that big store you love had their annual sale?" this was going to kill her Alice had always ended up in jail or something bad like that when a store had a sale. This was going to be good.

**APOV**

This was going to be terrible! My shopping trips didn't always go to well.

"Were waiting!" Bella roared.

"Well ok it was late march when Dior, my favorite store was having a sale on all their items and then I saw the most cutesiest shoes in the whole world! They were gold with diamonds encrusted in the heel and I swear I ran at vampire speed to go get them that's when I saw Demi Lovato grab them off the shelf. I couldn't stand her because she called the cops on me when she claimed that Fendi sweater that I had first but she was like on drugs that day so I guess she had no idea what she was doing so where was I… oh yea so I saw her take them off the shelf and I tackled her."

Renesmee gasped. "You tackled Demi Lovato! She is like my idol!" She squeaked.

"Yes I tackled her but that wasn't the only thing I did to her, ok so I tackled her right then people in the store started staring so I found the nearest shoe and hit her with it. Just then when I was walking up to the register to pay I felt something on my back and I turned around and I saw Selena Gomez trying to get me into a choke hold. And you know how Demi and Selena are like best friends that do everything together they were shopping at the same place. So while Selena tried to choke me I saw Demi get up and she caught sight of Selena just then security cam and I ended up in mall jail with them. But I still go my shoes!" I started showing my shoes because I was wearing the one I wrestled some pathetic celebrities.

"These are nice." Bella was examining my shoes. "I know right!" I started clapping my hand in happiness.

"So that's why when we tried to go to Demi's sweet 16 she shoved us out the door with those same shoes you are wearing right now." Emmett looked like he was regretting he had spoken.

"What! That little brat! She took my sweater and now my shoes! This means war!" I yelled and took out my cell phone when a tiny hand stopped me.

"Auntie Alice please don't fight with Demi like you did with that old grandma at that kid store fighting over that-" I cut her off.

"Shhh!" I put my finger on her mouth. I didn't want anybody to know that I had beaten an old lady with her own cane.

"What did Renesmee say!" Bella got up.

"Well since the cats out of the bag now I'll just tell you. Ok I was shopping with Renesmee and then I saw this one of a kind dress that any little girl could only dream about wearing, so right when I grabbed it some old hog came up and started saying something about how if she didn't have this dress she was going to bed over and die! So she started to pull the dress out of my hands and then I snapped so I grabbed her cane then I hit her with it then they called security and they escorted me out of the store.''

Everyone started laughing so I got my new noise maker that made a screeching noise. I turned it on and everyone stopped laughing and covered their ears.

"So now its my turn to laugh at someone." I pointed out.

**Ok I know This was long but I really had some good ideas so please review!**


	15. Wine Glass'es And A Angry Wolf

Ok now I just wanted to say that my last chapter was supposed to be longer but I was in a rush to post it so I cut some stuff out. Thanks to all the reviews I got even though I only got like 2 reviews thanks to all who reviewed but I still love posting so I will keep going so enjoy oh and I apologize to my friend Team-Switzerland05 for accidentally taking one of your lines from your story but for the record I didn't notice it until you told me about it. Please enjoy this chapter! Oh and I'm sorry I skipped Edward I just got an idea for Alice and I started writing.

**DISCLAIMER**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**EPOV**

I couldn't picture Alice hitting an old lady with her own cane. That was sad.

"Ok now its my turn to laugh at some one." She said pointing her little finger at everyone. "Well I pick Bella!" Her tiny voice went high. "Ok bring it Alice I choose truth!" Bella wasn't afraid of Alice .

"Ok tell us about the time when you and Edward went dancing and you knocked down that pyramid of wine glasses!" She squeaked.

Oh gosh that must have been the most embarrassing night Bella had ever had in the history of her human life.

"Well that night Edward took me dancing and we went to this really fancy club and he pulled me onto the dance floor and then-" Bella was cut off by Alice's loud shriek.

"Some one get the door! I'm going blind!" She went running into the kitchen and I heard loud banging. Just then the door bell rang and nobody had to think about who that was.

The doorbell rang again and Renesmee ran to get the door and I heard plates smash on the floor.

The door bell rang again and before it could ring again Renesmee answered it.

"Jacob! What are you doing here!" Jacob scooped her in his arms and gave her a light kiss on the cheek because Bella threatened to kill Jacob if he kissed her on the lips or any other place. "Well don't you remember, we have a date." He nuzzled his nose to hers.

"Jakey change of plans your staying here to play truth or dare with us." She smiled her little Do-it-before-I-kill-you-smile.

"No you are not about to let this _dog _play truth or dare with us! You've all seen how he hates us even though were like family he could dare us to screw ourselves for all we know!" Rosalie started to shout various thing that made Jacob cover Renesmee's ears.

"Oh come on let the dog play!" Emmett started chanting and I felt calmness run through me. "Jasper can you freakin stop messing with me because right now I'm not the one that needs help!" I finally yelled because jasper had been messing with me all day.

"Yea yea Edward what ever you say!" Jasper walked off to the kitchen to try to stop Alice from ruining Esme's favorite china set.

"Just let the mongrel play before Nessie has a fit." Alice came back holding a cracked plate. She threw it against the wall in disappointment. "Ok Bella where were we." wow she was a quick at healing after she had thrown a little fit about being blind and not being able to see the future.

"Ok well like I was saying Edward took me dancing that one night and when we arrived to this fancy club we had some drinks then he pulled me onto the dance floor after begging him not to he grabbed my hand and we started dancing just then that whore Jessica _accidentally _bumped into me and then she said sorry to me in a disgusted tone then she squeezed Edward's butt and I had enough with people trying to grab Edward's privates so I pulled her arm and she turned around and I slapped her of course she cried out in pain but just then she pushed me and I stumbled on my own feet and I went crashing into a pyramid of wine glasses that were neatly stacked on a table for display, but right when I went crashing Edward caught my wrist and prevented me from falling into the shattered glass, so for the fifth time he saved my life." She sighed and stroked my cheek.

"I love you so much." I whispered into her ear. "I love you more." She whispered into my ear and kissed my hand. But before could kiss her Emmett had pinned me down to the floor and Rosalie was hissing furiously at Bella.

"Hey I don't want to see none of that right now especially with the mutt here." Emmet growled furiously.

_Edward please I'm sorry but jasper is trying to send waves of lust at me so please don't start ok! _Emmett yelled at through his thoughts. All I did was laugh at Emmett's thought which were wrapping around Rosalie. I shuddered.

"Wow Bella that was quite fascinating." Alice said through giggles.

"Yea Bella that was awesome you must really hat that b-" Right then something happened that I thought would never happen.

Jacob was cut off by Emmett's large lips attacking him. Emmett moved his lips on Jacob's but before he could go any further Bella broke the nauseating kiss. JASPER. I had had enough of him today and I was going to kill him.

"What is wrong with you leeches!" Jacob furiously started scrubbing his tongue.

"JASPER YOU IDOT HOW COULD YOU MAKE MY MAN KISS THAT FILTHY MUTT!" She started strangling him.

"Rosalie hale get your sluty hand off my Jazzy bear!" Alice tackled Rosalie and Bella was trying to separate everyone.

"Edward I could use your help right about now!" My stunning angel called after me and we pulled them apart.

**Ok please review I need reviews! And sorry again to Team-Switzerland05 for taking your line which by the way I didn't notice I was using! I hope you liked it I will update tomorrow and as for my other story I will update that too.**


	16. Funny Bunny

**Ok sorry I didn't update yesterday I had a friend over so I didn't get a chance to, ok so the last time we saw the Cullen's Bella was pulling Alice off of Rosalie who was strangling Jasper because he had sent a wave of lust at Emmet and made him kiss Jacob. And I want to mention thanks to all of you who reviewed and I really appreciate it and I just wanted to tell everyone who reads this story, favorites, and alerts that I have about 9574 hits and with about 500 more I will hit 10,000 and then I'm going to celebrate with posting 3 chapters on the same day so please I really want those hits! Please enjoy and please click that button at the end! Please! Oh and sorry I spelled Idiot wrong in that last chapter, I was sort of sleepy so I didn't really know what I was doing, sorry again. And I noticed I had a couple of errors. Please forgive me.**

DISCLAIMER

I don't own Twilight or Jasper's crazy ways that make him shove his own brother into the face of a werewolf but this story was inspired by one of my best friends and oh my gosh I should have put this in the authors note but to late!

**JPOV**

That was the most disgusting thing that has ever happened to me. I mean it was sort of ok when the psychopath blond tried to do it but this over sized bloodsucker was sickening.

"Get off me you one eyed hog!" The blond yelled at Alice who was the only vampire actually liked and called by their real name.

"Alice get off, Edward I could use your help right about now!" Bella yelled at Edward who was laughing on the floor but as soon as he heard her voice it was like he forgot about the whole world and went to go help Bella get the psycho blonde off the crazy calm one.

"Nessie are you sure you still want to play?" I carefully asked wanting her to say no so we could head off to the movies.

"Duh Jacob this my family and I want to play if you don't then just wait out side or something." She shoved her hand towards the door.

My Nessie had been spending to much time with the psycho, I had to get her back some how.

"Rose babe get off Jasper right now and I can kill him later, right now I need your lips before I throw up!" He grabbed her waist and started making-out. How gross was this, two leeches sucking each others tongues.

"Stop it you two I already got a graphic image of what you two were doing last night!" Edward got up and pinched Emmett's neck in a strange way and he started twitching on the floor.

"There all taken care of." Edward sat back down and put an arm over Bella's shoulder.

"Ok Bella its your turn to pick your next victim!" Alice squeaked.

"Well I'm not so sure but think I'll go with the new comer, Jacob." She spat out my name. "Ok I'll just take dare." I said confidently knowing Bella was never creative.

Edward shook his head at my thought and I started to get worried.

"I dare you to dress as a bunny and run around the Reservation and Forks screaming I kissed Emmett Cullen and I liked it ." She laughed wickedly.

Oh great I was going to be the laughing stock of Forks and the Reservation and probably the Reservation high school too.

"Well come on let get you in a bunny costume so you can have your time in the spotlight Jakey!" Renesmee took my hand and dragged me down to Alice's closet.

"Rose where did you put that bunny outfit that you made Emmett wear?" Alice started shuffling clothes on a rack in a closet the size of my whole house.

"Right here!" Bella finally called from somewhere in the back.

She came running from some mysterious place holding a large bunny suit that came with large bunny ears.

"Go change!" Bella shoved the stuff to me and directed me towards the bathroom. I quickly put the suit on and the hideous bunny ears. I noticed that my face wasn't covered so I couldn't hide. I underestimated Bella, she was tougher now and I felt unsafe.

"Come on bunny boy get your little cotton tail out of there!" Bella banged on the door and I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Smile!" All the girls screamed and flashed a picture with their digital camera's. "Hey!" I yelled at them, who were comparing pictures.

"This is so going in the yearbook of both school's and I'll try to get it in the newspaper too, I can see the headlines now, giant boy dresses in bunny suit what's next a gorilla or chicken?" Rosalie started laughing and she hugged Bella tightly as a thanks.

"Can we just go!" I pushed past them and ran down stairs. "Surprise surprise!" Emmett yelled and took a picture just like Bella, Rosalie, and Alice.

"Gosh the girls already took pictures of me I don't need more!"

"Wait!" I heard Jasper and Edward call from behind me. I turned around and got taken two more pictures.

"Oh my gosh! How many cameras do you people own!" I threw my head back in agony.

"Just over a dozen. Carlisle likes to take pictures of the family and nature and stuff." Edward shrugged.

"Well if your done bragging I would like to get this over with." I hurried into the garage so nobody could get me.

"Ok so Jacob your goal is to scream I kissed Emmett Cullen and I liked it, around town and you also have to go around the Reservation don't forget that." Bella was constantly reminding me what I had to do.

We drove right on the border line that marked our territories. I stepped out of the overpriced car that the psycho was driving and I started screaming my torture words.

After running a couple miles down the Reservation I thought everything was going fine until some old grandma started chasing me down the side walk.

"Come here Peter Cottontail!" She chased after me at a very fast pace I couldn't believe someone that old could run so fast.

I reached the car just in time and everyone was laughing even Nessie was clutching her sides.

"Hurry up and get out of here! There is one crazy old lady out there and I don't want to encounter her again!" I shouted at Rosalie who was driving and she reversed out like a maniac and drove at over 104 miles per hour.

"That was awesome!" Emmett turned on the radio and started rocking out like some 15 year old at a concert.

"Well I must say well done Jacob I don't even think I could do that." Bella patted my back and we were at the house in a matter of seconds.

"Ok Jacob its your turn to pick!" Alice started clapping her hands up and down because Jasper, Emmett and her were all betting if I could actually complete my challenge and she had won saying that I would.

"I think you all know who I pick……Rosalie." I gave her a deadly glare.

"I pick truth, no way I'm going to pick dare with you around." She shot me a Your-crazy-look.

"Have you ever had a threesome?" I asked knowing this slut she probably had a five some.

**Ok I know I hate cliff hangers but if I get 100 hits I will update tomorrow and that's a promise. Thanks to one of my best friend that gave me an idea when we were role-playing I really have to thank you for that idea or I would have writers block right now. Please I need hits and reviews!!!!!**


	17. Confessions of a Foursome Queen

**Ok I officially got 10,000 reviews so everyone knows what that means! Yes that means you will be seeing 3 new chapters for this story on this day! Hopefully I can pull this off but with your support anything is possible. So I know I haven't updated in a while, I have been really busy with school and yes I will post more often and thanks for some of the ideas I got they were great. So please enjoy!**

DISCLAIMER

I don't own Twilight or Jacob's crazy questions but I do own Rosalie's answers!

**RPOV**

"Have you had a threesome?" The mutt asked in his dirty voice. Oh great now the dog wanted to get in my pants well that's not surprising he always used to stare at my chest and butt.

"Well… not exactly it was a foursome with Edward and Bella, but its all Edward's fault for getting Bella drunk and she convinced him to come in my and Emmett's room while we were getting busy!" I pointed my finger at Bella and Edward.

"Hey don't blame Edward and I! If your going to blame someone you should blame this bucket of nuts sitting next to you! He was the one that invited us in you room and he was just taking advantage of me being drunk!" Bella got up immediately defending Edward.

"No! Babe listen I didn't do that Edward would have burned me to pieces if I did!" Emmett got up defensively.

"You liar! You specifically told me that you wanted my body and Rose's at the same time and you said that Edward should join us!" Bella was now pointing fingers at Emmett.

How could Emmett suggest that! I almost threw up at the thought of him saying that!

"Emmett you said that! I thought you said that I was the only body you wanted! You pig!" I slapped the back of his head.

"I've been trying to point that for what 5 years already!' Edward threw his hands furiously in the air.

"So is that a yes or a no?" Jacob cut in during our pause. "What do you think it is mongrel!" I snapped.

"I'll take that as a yes." He nodded his head like the idiot he is.

"Ok so um Bella I didn't know you were a foursome kind of girl." Jacob scratched his head then turned to Bella.

"I'm not! But if anything that any of you hear in this house leaves this house then there will be hell to pay!" Bella looked at all of us except Nessie and Edward, with a deadly glare.

"So…Emmett did Bella have a nice a-" Jacob was about to ask Emmett if Bella had a nice butt but he was cut of by Edward punching Jacob in the jaw.

"Don't you ever say anything about Bella or you will have a broken skull with that!" Edward slapped Jacob across the face.

"Edward He could have gotten hurt!" Bella immediately jumped to Jacob's side.

"He deserved it! He wasn't only thinking about your butt, he was having some fantasy's about Renesmee naked!"

Once Edward shouted that Bella released Jacobs hand and slapped him multiple times across the face.

Luckily Nessie was asleep and Edward and Bella had already taken her their cottage so she was sound asleep and she also hadn't seen the beating the pup had just gotten.

"You guy's I'm leaving right now because I have a broken jaw and Sam wants a meeting later tomorrow." He got up and walked out the front door.

"Finally I can see!" Alice started bouncing up and down. "Come on lets continue!" She started bouncing up and down faster.

"Ok Rose it's your turn." Jasper had a little please-don't-pick-me smile on.

"Sure , lets see who can we pick on today… I think I'm going with Bella here.

I saw a little fear in her eyes. This was going to be sweet.

"Dare." She immediately said.

I thought for a second and found the perfect thing.

"I dare you to-"

**OK I know this is a little late for posting and I promised 3 chapters today but I don't have time but they will be their tomorrow so be here! So what do you think Rosalie is going to dare Bella to do! Please review and I will update tomorrow for sure! Thanks for reading my story!**


	18. Little Miss Toilet Paper

**Ok I was so not going to post this but when I read in Iluvfai authors note for her story ****Emmett plays the field****. I really recommend it because its hilarious and it's awesome so please check it out and I will post 2 chapter's a day! Please review and Enjoy!!! Oh and In my last authors note I said 10,000 reviews but I meant hits.**

DISCLAIMER

Ok I'm going to hurry up on my disclaimer because it's 9:30 p.m. so yeas I don't own Twilight!

_Previously on Truth or Dare Cullen rules……._

"_Dare." She immediately said._

_I thought for a second and found the perfect thing._

"_I dare you to-"_

**BPOV**

"I dare you to go to the bathroom and make a shirt out of toilet paper and you have to go around the mall in it and you have to wear it through out the whole game." She laughed a little crazy laugh and eyed the bathroom downstairs.

"Alice why don't you go help her." Rosalie shot a dirty look at Alice which meant to drag my butt to the bathroom and get me wrapped like a mummy.

I got up and went to the bathroom with Alice and she took out the 12 pack from under the sink.

"Never pick dare with Rosalie mad at you. You should know that." Alice Started to unravel a pack and wrapped it around my waist.

"Alice I'm going to end up looking like some sort of mental patient." I spread my arms out so she could wrap some more toilet paper around my chest.

"Not after I'm done with you. Rosalie thinks she can mess with us well were about to give her an unexpected surprise." She laughed devilishly and continued wrapping.

After about five minutes I was done with wrapping and Alice started cutting away with a pair of pink scissors.

"Ok, and done!" Alice brushed off a piece of paper that was hanging from my shoulder.

I turned around to see myself and I looked so great! Alice had turned my toilet paper disaster into a cute tank top that was apparently made out T.P.

"Alice….I look great even though this is made out of the finest brand of toilet paper." I laughed and gave her a hug.

"You're the best sister ever." I buried my face in her neck and she laughed.

"Come on in about two seconds Rosalie or Emmett but probably Rosalie is going to breakdown this door." She pulled my off and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"lets go and rub my new style in Rosalie's face." We walked out together and when we entered the living room I saw four heads turn.

"Dang Bella you look hot!" Emmett whistled and Rosalie hit him with her shoe.

"Bella what did you do to the Dare I gave you! This was not makeover a toilet paper shirt!" She looked like she was about to pounce.

"All you said was make a shirt out of toilet paper and we did so I guess I completed what you asked for so no need to get feisty." I warned her.

" Just shut the hell up and lets go!" She stormed out of the house and into the garage.

"Is she Bi-polar or something?" I asked.

Everyone started laughing. "Glad I amuse." I laughed myself.

We got in my car this time and drove out to the Forks mall one last time for today.

Bella if anyone try's to touch you know what to do." Edward warned me.

"Edward, silly Edward." I walked into the mall and had millions of eyes one me.

**Ok I know this was short but I had to post something I really did so thanks for being so supportive and remember to check out some of IluvFai's stories. They are great so I will post more tomorrow!**


	19. To Sexy for you and a bottle of Syrup

I'm so sorry for not updating. I had some really bad hand cramps and I could barley type so I couldn't update but luckily the aching is going away and I was able to type this. Ok so last time we saw the Cullen's Bella had just entered the mall and she was wearing a tank top made out of toilet paper. You may think that Rosalie's plan had just crashed but think again, I have something in store for you guys so please review and you will see it. Please enjoy and look at my favorite stories if you want to laugh.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Me: Stephenie, Stephenie! Look you have been awarded the Noble Peace Prize!**

**S.M. ~ really let me see! *try's to grab prize***

**Me: But there is one condition.**

**S.M~ Anything!**

**Me: Ok give me Twilight.**

**S.M. ~ Never but give me my prize!**

**Me: Ok *gives the medal to S.M.**

**S.M. Hey! This is plastic! **

**Me: I know and for right now I don't own Twilight! Now people don't want to read this stuff the want to see what happens at the mall with Bella in a toilet paper shirt!**

**BPOV**

I walked into the mall and had a million eyes look at me. I heard whispers and people pointing at my shirt.

After we walked around the mall I thought we were going to leave but I saw a bunch of people rush up to me with cameras and a couple interviewers.

"Who made this shirt?"

"What's your name?"

"Are you a model?"

A bunch of photographers asked me questions and started to take pictures. "My name is Bella Cullen and my sister-in-law Alice Cullen made this shirt out of toilet paper." I posed and Alice came next to me and posed with me too.

"I'm Alice Cullen the designer of this fabulous tank top." She shoved me out of the way when she spotted a magazine she reads.

"Ah!" Its People magazine is this for the 2009 most beautiful people article!"

Rosalie instantly heard beautiful and she shoved Alice and got in the snap shots.

"I was the one who thought of the idea, my name is Rosalie Cullen and I should get the credit." She flashed her dazzling smile and blew a kiss to the cameras.

"Can we get a shot with all three of you?" A couple of interviewers asked. We looked at each other and agreed with a nod.

We got together and the cameras flashed a couple time and then they left. "That was very odd I didn't see that coming, but of course Bella's flashy shirt certainly made an impression." Alice poked me in the ribs which if I were a human would have left me a bruise.

"Let's get home before the paparazzi starts stalking us." Edward put his arm over my shoulder and led the way to the car.

When we got home we all rushed up stairs to spend some "quality" time with each other.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I rolled out of bed with Edward and quickly got dressed to get Renesmee ready for school. "Bella which do you think is better." Edward asked me showing me two buttons down shirts one in light blue and one in white. "I like the white, it looks good on you." I picked out a navy blue wrap dress with fit me nice and well.

As we dropped Renesmee off at school we came back to the house to find everyone sitting around in a circle in the middle of the living room.

"Come on you lazy bums get your butts over here and let's play!" Little Alice was bouncing up and down again. I sighed. This was never going to end was it?

_Edward do you want to play or not, because is probably going to make us you know. _I mentally asked him. He shrugged and took my hand and led me to the gold carpet.

"Ok Bella it was your turn to chose." Jasper sent a wave of confidence through me.

"Well I'm not so sure but ok I think I'll go with Jasper." I looked at him shyly because he had just helped me and I send doom his way was messed up.

"Dare." He said dryly. I smiled devilishly.

"I dare you to sit on Emmett's lap for this whole round without your pants." I laughed and so did Edward Rosalie and Alice

"Well Jazzy take you pants off and go snuggle with Emmett!" Alice shooed him towards Emmett who looked disgusted with me but I really didn't care I just couldn't help the laughter as Jasper took off his pants and walked over to Emmett and sat on his lap.

"Wait here!" Alice got up and in 3 seconds came back with all our cameras. Yes I get to capture this moment!" Edward took his camera which was filled with pictures of me and Renesmee and a couple of himself. I quickly snapped a shoot of Jasper and Emmett and put my camera away.

"This is so going on my Myspace oh and on Twitter." Rosalie quickly went to her room and got her pink laptop and USB cable to upload the Emmett and Jasper caught in love pictures.

"Ok let's get these posted up!" Rosalie exclaimed as she waited for them to be up loaded. "Yes, I got them ok what should I put for a description?" Rose looked around for any suggestions. "I got one! Ok put the Cullen boys Emmett and Jasper go gay!" Edward looked at me and shrugged.

"With one final touch and, bam there done and they have been officially uploaded and posted!" Rosalie closed her laptop and set it aside.

"Now its Jaspers turn." I pointed out. "Alright I pick Edward." He looked at him with his revenge face on. "Truth." Edward spat through his teeth.

"Alright have you ever put on Bella's lingerie you know just for fun and tell us the experience."

**EPOV**

Oh gosh this was awful. Jasper had purposely blocked me out so he could plan something devious. I'm so glad Bella had made him sit on Emmett's lap.

"Well yes I have but it was just experimental." I shrugged and ever one laughed including Bella. "Please tell us the story!" Emmett was rolling on the floor with Jasper on top of him. My family was sick and repulsive.

I sighed and thought about that day. "Ok well was in our room alone and um Bella was out with Renesmee and Alice shopping and every one else was hunting or whatever and I was bored and I had already cleaned the house so I was running through our closet and I found a cute lacey out fit which Bella had worn a couple nights ago and I wanted to see how it would fit so I pulled it off the hanger and quickly took off my clothes and tried it on."

"And when I looked in the mirror I looked sort of good so I turned on our stereo and put on a CD that Emmett had gotten me when he went to the mall. So I turned up the volume as high at it would go and I started singing to the song." I looked away trying to forget.

"What song!" Rosalie managed to say through her bursts of snickering.

"I'm to sexy. you know where it say that he's to sexy for his shirt or his car." I gave them all dirty looks because they were all rolling on the floor.

"Ok that's enough! Gosh sometimes you people get out of hand. Now it's my turn to pick so shut up or I'm leaving!" I threatened and got half way up before a tiny hand caught my wrist. "No please don't go I'll make them stop." Bella's velvety voice ran shivers through me and I sat back down.

"HEY!" Bella's voice echoed through the now silent house. "Please continue." Her voice shrunk into a little angels voice. I stroked cheek and gave her a kiss and faced everyone who was fighting a laugh.

"Well now where was I, oh yes so I was singing and then a started dancing on the bed but then I heard Renesmee's voice and I rushed to put stuff where they belonged and turn down the volume. So that's basically it." I sighed again getting ready to pick.

"I know its my turn so I will speed this up um I pick Emmett."

"Dare bro!" he shrugged Jasper off and straightened up.

"I you to go and drink a full bottle of pancake syrup."

He winced in pain as he heard those agonizing words.

He got up and Alice raced to get her video camera and again she was back before Emmett took two steps. "I want to get this on film for Carlisle and Esme." She ducked as Rosalie threw a punch.

"Ok where does Esme keep the pancake stuff….um lets see... Here we go syrup."

"Drink up Emmett!" Bella hopped on the counter which sort of tempted me to get on top of her.

Emmett snatched the bottle out of my hands and popped the top open and chugged it down with 4 gig gulps.

"When I puke this up I will do it on your head!" Emmett wiped his mouth of the filth off of his mouth.

"We'll see about that." Bella got off the counter and shoved Emmett out of her way.

"Ok I got all of that!" Alice turned of her video camera and raced to the living room.

"Ok Emmett its your turn." Bella smiled at him which was sort of creepy but nice.

"Alright I'll take on-

**Ok I know I hate cliff hangers but if you want me to post more review! And if you have any questions you can leave them on your reviews or Private Messege me! Thanks hope you like it.**


	20. My little dance

_Ok So I just wanted to say thanks so much to all you readers reviewers and people who just love this story! Ok so lets get this show on the road and please review!! Thanks and Enjoy!_

_**DISCLAIMER**_

_**I want to say that I own Twilight but I can't Stephenie Meyer does so I have to say that I DON'T own Twilight! **_

_**EMM POV**_

"_Alright I'll take on Alice." I looked at her trying to read her expression. Blank. Like always._

"_Dare." She looked confuse and right now I wished I had my brothers gift to read minds._

"_I dare you to give Bella a French kiss." I looked at Bella who was looking at Edward who was looking at me with piercing eyes. Calm down Eddie, nothing bad will happen. _

I tried to convince him to not kill me.

"Why should I get punished!" Bella got up and Edward tried to get her to sit back down but failed. "Well little Bell's since you tortured me I thought you should get a taste of your medicine, if you know what I mean." I winked at her and she through one of Alice's magazines at me but she missed.

"Alice go shove you tongue in Bella's mouth and maybe we will get some clothing removal!" I shouted because that would be awesome!

Alice got up and walked over to Bella an sat next to her and Jasper shoved Edward out of the way.

Alice sucked in a deep breathe and so did Bella before they did anything. They both exhaled and Alice grabbed Bella's waist and she shoved her mouth against Bella's and they passionately started sucking each others tongues. After 2 minutes they kept going until Edward broke them up.

"Gosh! If I hadn't broken you guys up there would be some very girl-on-girl graphic action!" Edward shoved Alice away from very eager Bella.

"Jasper you have one good girl on your hands." Bella wiped her mouth and snuggled with Edward.

"Now that that's over Bella go ahead and decide on who goes next." Rosalie looked disgusted.

"Um I'll go with Edward."

That was rare. I never thought she would pick her darling little Edward.

"Dare, angel." He purred.

"Go put on my lingerie that you tried on before and dance to the song you were dancing to." She let out a little giggle and she stroked his cheek. He laughed and shook his head and got up and disappeared through the front door.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe Bella was really going to make me do this! I mean I would do it only for her but not in front of everyone else. This was insanity! Ugh now I have to put on this ridiculous out fit, which wasn't ridiculous when Bella put it on, and dance to this stupid song that stupid Emmett got me that I hated.

I opened the door to our cottage and went to our room and went into the what I like to call the-Alice-in-wonderland-closet and searched for Bella's sexy out fit. After rummaging through the entire closet I finally found it hidden in the back.

I quickly put it on and took out my Ipod and its deck and ran back to the house and entered the front door.

As soon as I walked in Emmett snapped a picture of me and I just ignored him and put my Ipod in its deck and turned the song on.

"_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirtSo sexy it hurts._" the song started and I started dancing in stripper mode.

"_And I'm too sexy for your partyToo sexy for your partyNo way I'm disco dancing" _the song continued and so did I.

"Go Edward!" Bella chanted.

The song ended and so did my dance.

Everyone was laughing and Emmett was about to damage every person in Forks and Seattle's ears.

"Now that you all had your little enjoyment it's my turn to pick so shut the hell up!" I gave everyone a vicious look and they quieted down.

"Now just give one second to change be cause this thong is really starting to bug me." I pulled the lace out of my butt and walked out. Right when I did everyone went back to laughing.

I got to our home in about exactly 3 seconds and I changed in about half of one. I ran back and entered silently and quietly sat back down on the floor.

"Ok so I thought this through and I pick Rosalie." I smirked at her and she gave me an anxious look.

"Alright I chose dare." She looked frustrated.

"I dare you to dye your hair black." I threw out and she gasped knowing she would have to damage her precious golden locks.

"Edward you will be deader than dead when I'm done with you!" Rosalie got up and we followed her to the Alice's bathroom where she kept hair dye's.

Alice poured some deep dark dye in a bowl and mixed it getting ready to apply it.

Rosalie sat cautiously in Alice's pink chair and waited.

A minute later Alice got everything ready to apply and she grabbed a piece of Rosalie's hair a got ready to stroke it with the ink black dye.

**So please review to see if Rosalie is really going to go through with this! Please review and thanks so much for reading my story! I will try to update tomorrow.**


	21. I got Stripper fever

**Oh my gosh thanks so much for the reviews and I noticed that my chapters aren't that long well I will be making them longer so yes you will see more of Truth or Dare. Oh and I have gotten some good ideas so I might use them and I will give the people who gave then to me FULL credit. And I have a little tip for authors who have trouble writing, all you have to do is go to and listen to music for free because that's what I do when I'm typing , that's what I'm doing right now! So please review and I thank you all!**

DISCLAIMER

Stephenie Meyer told me if I jumped off a cliff she would give me Twilight so I did and I lived and she didn't give Twilight ! So for now I don't own Twilight and trust me don't jump of a cliff for any author that has a big series because they will promise you things and they aren't true.

**RPOV**

Alice grabbed a piece of my hair and brushed the black dye on it.

After 20 minutes it was dried and I took a look in the mirror and I screamed.

"Edward I hate you! I am going to tell Bella your deepest darkest secret! I threatened.

My long golden hair was now I deep black midnight black color that only Goth people had. "Rose you were the one that picked dare and you knew that I would get revenge some how when you little man dared Alice to French kiss Bella." Edward laughed and backed away as I threw some of the wall ornaments at him, I got him once and the other time I just got the wall.

"Oh Bella did you know that-" I was cut off by Edward tackling me and throwing me against the wall.

At first his body was on mine and his hand's were on my mouth but a couple seconds later he was off of me and there was a loud crash into the wall and I got up and saw a large hole in the wall and Edward getting up from the rubble.

"Emmett!" Bella screeched and helped Edward up.

"Edward don't you dare get on Rose again or you will have to get Carlisle to stitch your arm's back on!" Emmett warned Edward who was giving me his if-looks-could-kill-you-would-buried-in-your-tomb look.

"Well lets get back to the game and I'll do something about your hair later Rose right now I just want to play!" Alice rushed out of the bath room and headed with Jasper to the living room.

"That little B-"

"Rosalie don't say that about Alice!" Bella stopped me from cussing out Alice.

"Babe come on lets play and then we can kill Edward." Emmett gripped my waist and led me to the living room.

"Alright it Rose's turn." Jasper called out.

I was totally going to get revenge one everyone.

"Ok I'll go with Alice." I gave her a little evil smile.

"Um I'll go with truth." She hesitated.

"Have you ever stolen any of my clothes?" I asked not knowing the answer.

"Well yes." She admitted. "I took this cute pink strapless dress that I bought for you and it was the last one so I knew you didn't deserve it so I knew you wouldn't mind so when you were out hunting with Emmett I snuck into your closet and took it. And I also took some other stuff from you and Bella." She looked at Bella who looked utterly angry and confused and then Alice looked at me.

I gave her a deadly glare and she started to back up against the wall. "Rose you asked me and I answered truthfully, isn't that the whole point of the game, to reveal you secrets that have been burning a hole in your chest."

I growled and Jasper and Emmett took action. Jasper got into a defensive crouch and Emmett pinned me down on to the wall.

"I'm not going to hurt her you idiot's!" I shouted at Emmett and Jasper.

Emmett let me go and Jasper settled down. "Gosh you guys are over protective. You see me get a little aggressive and your all up in my face.!" I exclaimed smoothing out the wrinkles Emmett left on my silk top.

"Now can we just get back to the game!" I grunted and shoved Alice out of my way.

"Well go already Alice." I said frustrated.

"I pick Bella." She smiled shyly at her and I shook my head.

"Dare!"

I think that was the first time I had ever heard Bella squeak . Maybe she and Alice were on some drug program that I didn't know about. I would defiantly have to tell Carlisle to get them a physiatrist after this.

"I dare you to go to Mike's house and strip in front of his house."

Bella's jaw dropped open and so did Edward's.

**BPOV**

Alice was 100% on drugs! Didn't she know that Mike tried to rape me! When I was married! This was not going to be a good day and I didn't need a physic to tell me that.

"Alice I am not going to strip in front if Mikes house! 'Cause that boy tried to get _busy _with me! While Edward and I were married!" I had actually kept that a secret from Edward for like a year now because if he found out he would rip out mikes throat, not that I didn't want him too I just didn't want to be responsible for the death of the son of the most popular sporting goods store owners!

"Bella why didn't you tell me this! He could have taped everything and use it to black mail you or put it on his I-love-Bella Cullen web site!" he went babbling on but all I heard was that he had his own web site. I know lots of people have their own web sites but a I-love-Bella Cullen web site! That was beyond sick!

"Alice she is not going to _strip_ in front of a perverted guy's house!" Edward spat _strip _out like it was a cuss word.

"To late she said dare and a deal is a deal, the only thing that can get you out of this one is that you do a double dare." She wiggled her eye brows.

"No way, if stripping in front of Mikes house isn't already bad enough what makes you think that I would really take a double dare!" I threw my hands in the air in frustration.

"Well alright then go put on that a couple layers and we'll meet you in the car then."

I had no choice did I? Ugh I wonder if Mike would really tape it or what if he was having a party and invited everyone he knew? What if some old guy tried to rape me? Get that thought out of you head Bella. I told myself.

I rushed home to get some layered clothing and of course so I wouldn't cheat Alice accompanied me.

"Bella don't you want to see that losers face when you take your top off." Alice handed me a thin tank top. "That's strange that's the second time in two weeks that I have to take my clothes off for somebody!'

"What this is the first time!" Alice squeaked back. "May I remind you of the mall incident," I shoved at her. She handed me another tank top and I was done.

"Oh yea." She thought for a moment. "Well that wasn't really considered taking your clothes off. You only had to take your shirt off and flash a guy."

"Ugh that day still haunts me!" I groaned as I walked out of my closet.

"Lets just go." Alice pushed me toward the door and we reached the car. "You know Alice you used to be my favorite sister but now your not so you have officially lost your title." Edward said as we got in the car.

"I should be sad right now but I'm not 'cause I'm going to get a big jolt of happiness when I see mikes face at the reaction to Bella stripping." She giggled and Edward started swearing under his breath.

"Edward it's ok, for now I mean, we'll get her back and don't worry if you don't freak out I'll strip for you." I whispered in his ear. He sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist and suddenly we were at my funeral.

**Ok so I wasn't going to leave you hanging but I know you readers were getting impatient so I just decided to leave off where she arrives at Mikes house. What do you think will happen? Please review or private message me!! Thanks and I will update soon!**


	22. Poor Tree

**Ok so I know I left you guys hanging but in this chapter I wont leave you hanging. Ok maybe I will but it will be great! So Alice just dared Bella to strip in front of Mike Newton's house and they just arrived how do you think it is going to go! Please review and Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

DISCLAIMER

I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. :`(

**BPOV**

Alice parked Edward's Volvo right in front of his house. So I guess I'll be stripping on his drive way. This was going to be great, If you were a whore, like Jessica.

"Come on Bella get out here I have to ring the door bell!" Rosalie called from his porch.

"Edward I love you and I'll let you rip his head off if it's necessary." I gave him a quick kiss which turned into a passionate kiss.

"Edward and Bella do I have to have Emmett get a vacuum and suck your faces off each other!" Rosalie called one more time and her voice sounded like she was getting impatient.

I broke off of Edward and got out of the car. "Ok ring the dam doorbell Rosalie!" I said angrily. She rung it and raced at vampire speed back to the car and before I could even turn my head she was in the car making - out with Emmett.

I looked back and Mike was sticking his head out the door looking for the person who came to his door.

That was my signal to get to stripping. I walked onto his lawn and started taking off my one of 2 tank tops.

Mikes eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets when he saw me taking off me clothes.

He ran back in and before I knew it he had his video camera in hand and was filming me. I looked back and Alice gave me her evil eye that meant that I had to continue. I turned back and took off my second top and I was down to my bra. I then focused on me jeans. But before I got to get the button open a car pulled around the corner and I then hated Alice for life.

Tyler and Eric stepped out and rushed past me looking like they were some 50 year old virgins. I guess Mike had called them when he was in the house.

I continued hoping I could just get this over with. I popped the button open and unzipped my zipper and I took off my jeans.

I heard Eric moan and I think Jasper had lost control because he got out of the car and started humping a tree like some horny dog.

Oh gosh I had forgotten that I was standing in front of some creeps with only my bra and some booty shorts that I got Alice to let me wear.

I took off my shorts and I think Tyler passed out because he had to hold on to Mike for support.

I was in my lacy bra and panties and I was about to unclasp the back of my bra when strong firm hands held my writs.

"Ok now that you little boy's have seen enough of _my_ Bella I think you should go inside or I will have to strangle you on your lawn." Edward threatened and I saw Mike buck his hips at me when Edward said my name.

"Lets go." Edward took me in his arms bridal style and carried me to the car.

"Jasper get off that tree the neighbors are going to call the mental hospital or the police!" Alice tried to get Jasper off the tree but it was like Jasper was welded to it considering how hard and fast he was grinding it.

"Emmett get your little white butt over here and help me get Jasper off of this tree, that is probably feeling my husbands hard core butt pound on it!" Alice jumped on Jasper's back and got him in a choke old which would have killed a human but of course our vampire strength didn't really let us feel pain so Alice wasn't really doing any damage.

"I am not going to get over there! He could started grinding me!" Emmett stuck his head out the window and Alice gave him the middle finger.

"Do I have to do everything around here!" I got out once again even though I was still in my bra and underwear and I helped Alice detach Jasper off the tree.

"Jasper if you don't stop humping this tree this instant I will have to tell Alice about your little secret." I warned him. He immediately jumped off the tree and ran back to the car with tree bark all over his jeans.

"Ugh that was utterly disgusting." Edward pointed out as Alice and I got into the car. "Not as bad as that time where Jasper attacked that-"

"Emmett! I don't think Bella needs to hear this!" Alice shut Emmett up before he could say anything else.

"I want to hear it." I stopped them from discussing what I could and could not listen to.

"Bella you don't, trust me." Edward reassured me. Oh come on it couldn't be that bad I mean Jasper had has some embarrassing thing happen to him but not as embarrassing as ripping your jeans while your reading a poem to the whole school.

"Edward you remember that time where I was reading that poem that I had written for English and the principle liked it so much that he made me read it to the entire student body?" I asked him hoping he would remember that stupid day.

"How could I forget I was the one that had to give you my shirt so you could cover up. Even though the entire male population of the school threw their shirts at you I was still happy to be the one covering you up. Letting people know that you were mine and if they dare take what's mine I'll simply cut their legs off." He smirked at me and I gave him a little nudge with my elbow in his ribs. And he chuckled.

I moved closer to him and I pressed my lips at his ear. "You know that I was already your property. And that no one was going to take me because I showed no interest in them. I would be in hell when I wasn't near you or if I wasn't holding your hand." I stroked his cheek and we were about to kiss but a loud horn broke it.

"Enough you two!" Alice had honked the horn for no reason.

"Ok now that you people are done I have to tell you the story about when Jasper nearly had-" Again he was cut off by Alice tiny hands molding his neck and cutting off his voice.

"Alice get the hell off me!" Emmett shoved her off with ease.

"Emmett I don't want you telling that story." She warned him with that cute puppy dog face that everyone was manipulated by.

"Well you know Edward is going to tell Bella anyways and to be nice he'll leave out awesome details which make the story the best story you have ever heard!" Emmett chanted.

Alice groaned and settled back in her seat. "Go on an tell the freakin dam story!" She pouted and Jasper rubbed her back in comfort.

"Well hold on this is so good that I want you to pull in Rose." Emmett pointed to an empty parking garage. Rosalie pulled up and stopped the car.

"Alright Bella when this little accident happened you weren't a vampire and you and Edward were in your firsts stages of meeting each other and one day Jasper passed by this couple in a car that were making out and they were getting really horny and what not and you know how Jasper gets when he's around humans that are about to get busy." He winked at me and then continued. "Well they were already doing it when he passed by and then the lust got to him and then the funniest thing happened." He paused and laughed.

"A passing by squirrel was attacked by Jasper humping the living crap out of it!" He burst into laughter and I suppressed some giggles.

"Wait but I'm not done, he started humping it right and then people started staring so he ran with the squirrel and hid behind a garbage can then he unzipped his pants and started to rub his-" I cut him off with my gagging and everyone else's laughing.

"I don't need to hear anymore or I'll pass out!" I warned him. "Oh come on I was just getting to the good part!" He pouted in defeat.

"Well to bad! Rosalie start the car and lets go pick up Nessie and drop her off at Jake's." I commanded.

"Isn't the dog supposed to pick her up today?" Rosalie had venom in her voice.

"Yea but the P.T.A wants me to help out with the bake sale they are having for the public schools because or course Renesmee goes to a private school, they sometimes help the public schools that are struggling." I loved helping the school but some of the moms there were a little snotty because they couldn't stand seeing a beautiful model like mom helping out.

"I'll help even though I have no experience baking I could buy supplies!" Alice always thought of shopping.

"Sure sure." No need to argue with Alice.

"Well lets get going!" Alice started to get exited which was a little scary.

"I'm not getting down. After spending 3 hours with the mongrel I really hate dogs!" Rosalie spat out "dogs" in a venom voice.

"Turn here." Alice squealed.

We parked in the P.T.A spot and I got out with Edward.

"Where is her class room?" Edward asked.

"Just around the corner." I pointed to the west wall just a little walk away.

"Mommy Daddy!" A little angel like voice came from behind us.

Edward and I turned around and saw Nessie running to us.

"Baby!" Edward yelled and took her up in his arms. "I missed you." He kept planting kiss's on her forehead and she placed a hand on his cheek.

"Bella she wants you." He laughed and handed me Renesmee.

I took her in my arms and she told me about her day.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok I know the end was super boring but something funny and exciting in going to happen at the bake sale that will have you laughing for hours. Ok so this time I didn't leave you hanging and I'm sorry this was so short. please review and I will update soon. I hope you enjoyed it and I will make the story more interesting because I know this chapter was a little boring to write. But I will make it more fun.**


	23. Icing on the cake and on me

**Alright so I know the my last chapter was a bit boring, well at least at the end you know and I have a reason I left it at the school. I have a tricky plan up my sleeve.**

**So this chapter is really long and that's why I haven't updated an I have been thinking of two stories that are good but I might start them because I just have to be on this keyboard more often and yes I will try to update as soon as possible. Well here we go please review and please enjoy!!!**

DISCLAIMER

I DON'T Own Twilight or Emmet's lack of skills to put icing on a cake.

**BPOV**

I didn't really want to attend this P.T.A meeting but it was better than playing truth or dare with the evil pixie, Alice.

"Edward are you going to stay for the P.T.A meeting or do you want to head home and continue playing without me?" I asked as I gave him Renesmee which she was asking for.

"Bella I don't want to be anywhere without you. So lets go to thins meeting and everyone else can go home and we can take Nessie with us and take her out for ice cream." He kissed her forehead and she started squealing because ice cream was the only human food Renesmee actually liked.

"That sounds great and its been a while since we've hunted so I ant to catch up with that or I will probably attack one of the P.T.A mom's." I joked. Edward laughed cautiously and played with one of Renesmee's many curls of hair.

"Did I just hear P.T.A meeting!" Alice nearly flung herself out of the car to reach to us.

Ugh I totally forgot that Alice wanted to attend the next meet. I loved Alice but sometimes in public she was the attention grabber. Once she was so exited because we went to a designers clothing outlet and she was like nearly screaming all over the place.

"Um Alice don't you have some shopping to do." Edward gave her a deadly glare.

"No! I have cleared my schedule for the whole week! Now where do we go!" She started clapping her tiny hands so fast I didn't think they could go that fast.

"Why are you so worked up by this?" I wondered.

"Well I have always wanted to work with little kids and its my perfect chance to do so, I want to help!" She started bouncing up and down.

"Well the bake sale is today and we have to bake every single cupcake and cookies we get our hands on." I shot Alice a warning look.

"Then lets get started!" She ran towards the office to ask for directions but I stopped her.

"Just walk with me Alice and try not to bounce to much and maybe I will ask you to come help me again sometime." I looked away trying to hide my bluff.

"Wait we want to help!" Emmett hopped out of the car with Rosalie and Jasper.

"Emmett no you don't and besides do we want to have another one of our little baking incidents." I reminded him of the time when we had our punishment and he blew up that oven.

"I won't use any ovens this time I'll lift boxes and stuff." He used his pleading look and I gave in.

"Well hurry I think the moms are expecting us."

"Us?" Emmett looked surprised.

"Yes Edward is the only dad that likes to help out."

Emmett burst in to laughter on the parking lot and Rosalie stepped on his throat with her 5 inch pink high heels. Emmet stopped his snickering and kissed Rosalie's shoe.

"I'm sorry my queen." he got up and kissed her hand. Ugh that might have been the stupidest thing that I have ever heard.

"Lets just go with or with out you." I shook my head at Emmett and gave Renesmee to Edward.

We went through a series of doors until we reached the P.T.A door.

I opened it slowly hearing the furious moms. "Bella we were getting worried and we couldn't start because you were bringing the supplies and we were about to kick you-" Veronica, the newest mom that had just joined today, started yelling at me but when Edward walked in her jaw dropped to the floor and she gasped for air.

"Hello Everyone I'm helping Bella today and I see we have a new member." He raised his eyes brows at Veronica who was staring at him and a little drool escaped her mouth.

One of the other moms hit her back and she came back down to earth. "Well lets get started um Bella you can start the cupcakes and Edward can help me put icing on the cakes," She purred and Edward looked afraid.

"Um Veronica I forgot to tell you that I brought my sister-in-laws and brother-in-laws. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie can you guys come in here." I looked out the door and saw Emmet and Jasper putting tequila in the hamsters water bowl that was out in the hallway.

"Emmett Jasper stop that!" I hissed out the door and Alice and Rosalie were at my side pulling Emmet and Jasper by the ears.

"Here they are." I said looking into the room.

"Are they all beautiful! I heard some one whisper.

"I'm Alice."

"I'm Rosalie."

"I'm Jasper."

"And I'm Emmett."

"Yes and I wanted Emmett and Rosalie to do the icing and Edward and I could do the baking and Jasper and Alice could give ingredients when needed, and of course everyone else can help making the cookies and brownies." I sounded like I was in charge instead of Mrs. Darwin who was like 99 years old.

"Why don't we get started." Edward gave everyone a smile and everyone melted.

"Ok I have taught you how to bake right, honey." I looked over at Edward who was fumbling with measurement cups and flour and baking soda.

"Ok so I didn't exactly tell you anything about baking." I sighed. Edward was so cute when he looked confused.

"Ok here is how to do it you simply take three cups-" But I was cut off by an explosion of icing and smoke.

"Emmett I told you not to fill that water gun with icing!" I heard Rosalie slap Emmett and everyone coughing.

"Well this it was taking to long to put it on with this little dropper so I thought I could speed this up with a little power." He took his gun out and shoot me with it.

It hit me in the eye and I flinched. "Emmett lets go!" I shoved him out the door along with Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean for it to go this badly but uh I'll pay for the damages and I know you are ready to kick me out so I'll leave."

I rushed out the door and when I passed by Marty the hamsters cage I saw him doing flips.

"Emmett ,Jasper! I whispered.

I got out into the parking lot and Emmett was hiding behind Rosalie and Jasper was hiding behind a tree. That boy had some tree issues.

"I'm not going to yell all I want to do is get out of here and ask one question."

"Why didn't you see that coming Alice!" I threw my hand in the air.

"Well 'cause little Mary sunshine in there was having thoughts about Jasper and I was watching her every move so I guess I was really paying attention to everything around me." She shrugged

"Ok then. Lets go I need a shower." I rushed to the car with Edward and Renesmee and everyone packing in the back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we got home I raced to the shower with Edward and turned on the hot water and took a long shower with Edward……..

After I got out and threw out that icing covered dress I pulled on a lavender camisole and dark blue skinny jeans.

"Bella get your butt down here!" Alice called.

I rushed down stairs and found every one in a big circle. Oh great.

"we still have two more rounds to go." Jasper's eyes pierced through me and I led my way to the circle.

"Alright so its Bella's turn to pick."

"I'll take Emmett."

**Sorry I took so long to update. I got a minor cold and I was sore but I'm fine now so I will try to post soon. Review!!!!!!**


	24. Mr Care Bear locked up in a closet

Alright I know my last chapter wasn't the best one but I just wanted to involve Renesmee and Emmett's lack of skills to bake. Ok so I know this story has been going on with out the Cullen's getting caught in their bad act but something shocking will happen that will leave you speechless. But that happens in future chapters so you have to keep reading. Ok so the game continues! Review and I hope you like this. Oh sorry the last chapter was so short I was in a rush.

**DISCLAIMER**

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**EM POV**

"Emmett what will it be?" Bella asked me. "Truth." I didn't trust Bella.

"Is it true that you have a Care Bear collection in the back of you closet?" She snickered for a second and I gasped. Oh gosh Rose had told her! That little butt face! No I take that back. I shook my head and sighed.

"Yes I do. But it was supposed to be a secret!" I looked over at Rosalie and she put her hands in surrender. Ha I knew it.

"Emmett, Rose didn't say anything." Bella spoke up before I burst. "I was looking for that white dress that I Rosalie let me borrow and she told me to go get and that it was in the front of the closet so I went to go get it and I found it but just then I saw that your closet stretched on for miles and I explored as she cleaned her make-up counter and then when I hit the end I saw a bunch of tidy suits and I knew Emmett didn't own suits he owned tux's and they were all in a dresser near the door of the closet, so I shoved the fabric out of my way and I saw the most ridiculous thing I could have seen in my entire life, and I'm talking about human years too." She paused and everyone was listening intently. "It was a collection of Care Bears the ones that have the little symbols on their tummies!" She burst into laughter and a big hell broke lose in me.

I jumped and tackled Bella pinning her arms to the ground. A growl and a sound of ripping hit behind me and Edward was on my back biting my neck. I yelped in pain and Rosalie had thrown Edward against the wall leaving a huge dent in it. Bella scrambled up and in a blink of an eye she was about to jump from the top of the stair case and she was aiming for Rosalie. "Jasper stop her!" I called as I shoved Edward back down against the wall and Bella was about to jump when Jasper wrapped his arms around her hips and pulled her down form the stair case and she started kicking and screaming. She kicked Jasper in the nuts and continued to her take her down from the stair case.

I hadn't noticed that Edward had got out of my grip and he was wrestling with Jasper and Bella trying to separate them but no luck at all.

Alice was just filing her nails and Rosalie fixing her perfect hair. I might as well do something. I ran up the stairs and pulled Bella off of Jaspers back and Jasper on Edwards.

"Ok that's enough!" I called order as I pinned Edward to the closest wall and Bella had closed in on Jasper.

"Can we get back to the game please!" Rosalie flipped her hair and sat back in her spot on our game carpet. I got a flash back when Rose and I had got to handsy and ended up doing it on this exact carpet. "Emmett please stop!" Edward cried for help and massaged his temples. Bella instantly came over and started planting kisses on his forehead and temples and any part of his exposed skin.

"Enough you two!" Alice dropped her nail file and crawled over onto the carpet.

Edward and Bella unlocked lips, it was miracle, and the Edward took Bella in his arms and jumped from the stair rail.

"Ok Emmett you know the drill." Alice bounced in Jaspers lap.

I had though this through a bit and I was glad that my Care Bear days were over and that I will be getting my chance to lay my own revenge on my siblings.

"Alice, truth or dare?" I asked. She eyed me curiously and I started changing my mind.

She hesitated for a second and I thought she was going to back out but she kept her head up and she smiled wildly.

"Dare." She replied. "I dare you to go to Mr. Banner's house in your sexiest lingerie and ask him if he needed any torturing help. oh and you have to slap his butt on your way out." I wiggled y eye brows at her and she looked so mad I didn't even think it was possible.

"And Bella and Rosalie will assist you in your quest to find teacher love." I added and Bella's head snapped up.

"Hey wait a minute buddy! I am not going to go in my lingerie to Mr. Banner's house! That is for Edward's eyes only and I will not go even if you beg me!" Bella started babbling and her eyes almost popped out of her head. I cut her off. "I meant to help get Alice ready not go in your lingerie to a teachers house and Edward would never allow it."

She calmed down and sat down. I looked over at Alice who was hiding behind Jasper who was on fire.

"Emmett I will not let you do this!" He growled. "Well she has to take a double dare if she doesn't want the perfectly good dare that is at her feet." I sighed theatrically and shrugged.

"Fine I'll take a double dare and I don't want it to involve anything with stripping." Alice's shaky voice came from behind Jaspers back. Shoot. I was going to dare her to go strip at a club right now.

"Ok I double dare you to set your favorite outfit on fire."

She blinked a couple times and her eyes went wide. "Alice you said you wanted to do anything but that and I gave you a dare and now you have to do your dare."

"I'll do it but I won't be in the room for it." She sobbed which if she were human she would have cried the Pacific ocean.

"Alright but you have to get your out fit and I have to supervise."

She got up furiously and when I passed Jasper he punched me in the face and kicked m in my behind.

This was going to be great and I really wanted to see Alice beg on her knees to save something stupid like an outfit.

I walked up to Alice's room and entered her big closet and I was lost the minute I stepped in.

"Alice where are you!" I called out as I shoved some scarf's out of my way.

"I-I-in h-ere!" She called back as she sobbed. I traced he voice and found her in a little corner hugging her knees and in front of a framed glass display.

"This is why I don't like coming in here. 'Cause I get lost and I find creepy thing in here like you have a some clothes in a glass container." I tapped the glass and sensed it was missile proof.

"Alice why is this glass missile proof?" I asked.

"B-b-cause someone might try to break in and steel my priceless Gucci collection!"

I started cracking up in laughter and Alice started sobbing louder.

"Ok, ok I'll stop but hurry up this place gives me the creeps." I shuddered and Alice didn't budged.

"Alice please get up." I stretched my hand out to her and she looked up at me.

"Ok!" She took my hand and pulled me down and she disappeared. "Alice!" I cried out but only little echoes of her giggles were ringing through the walls.

She had faked that whole thing! She had locked me in her giant closet that I hated and now she was out there having all the fun. But I could break this door down or when Rose found out she would bust this door down her self. No need to stress Em, you can handle a couple minutes in the grave yard of clothes.

I walked through the clothes and found an exit. Jackpot!

I backed away and as far as I could getting ready to ram the door down.

"1, 2, 3!" I murmured and I ran into the door.

There was a loud bang and I though I had burst through it but no, I had only made a tiny dent in it.

"Dam it Alice! She put freakin missile proof on this stupid door too!" I kicked the dam door and I left an even tinier dent in it.

"Rosalie! Rose! Help!" I yelled so loud people in Alaska could here me.

I listened in on the door and I waited for a sound.

Nothing

I roamed around a bit more and pulled some clothes off their hangers while I passed by. I finally found the main entrance and I knew Alice was outside because I could hear her whispering in her lowest voice to Jasper a bunch of thing she was going to do to him in bed. Ugh those two needed to get a life.

"Alice I know you can hear me! If you don't let me out I will burn your closest down to the ground!" I threatened and pulled my always handy lighter out of my back pocket and I knew Alice would see me and open the door with out hesitation.

"Um did you hear something Jazzy?" She used her sweet innocent voice that always got her discounts at the super outlet mall in New York.

"I swear I will set this pathetic piece of junk on fire and you'll have to get your little fire extinguisher and put out the flames that will surround your precious little babies!" I lit and played with it and threatened to set the first thing I saw on fire.

"Oh Emmett just heads up if you light anything in there your dead and I mean seriously because remember your locked in there." Alice talked through the door.

Oh snap! I forgot that I was locked in here.

"Alice let me out!" I whined. "Uh let me think… NO!" She laughed wickedly and marched off.

"Wait I'll make you a deal!" I hugged the door and I heard her stop in her tracks.

"Emmett I don't want to make any deals with you because I'm probably going to end up drunk and in some strangers bed or broke with me living on the street with that hobo that lives in the Newton's store garbage can."

That little pixie was tough. "Listen to me, if you let me out I'll let you off the hook on your dare and you can pick truth and not dare, Alice please, please Alice I can't live in a shrilly and frilly world for the rest of my life and for infinite!" I started sobbing and I was on my knees pleading.

"Alright Emmett but you have to swear or I will seriously go tear up Sunshine bear and Share bear!" She knew my weakness. My all time favorite Care Bears were Sunshine bear and Share bear.

"Emmett prepare your self and remember if you try to attack me I have Jasper, Edward and Rosalie on patrol."

"Ok go." I took a deep breath and prepared not to rip Alice's head off.

"Alright here I go."

The big steel door creaked open and I walked out slowly.

"Emmett!" Rosalie wrapped her arms around me and I hugged her back.

"So you promised and I have Bella as a witness." Alice pulled on Bella and she stepped forward with Edward hugging her waist.

"Ok I promised and Alice you can go with truth as long as you don't do that to me ever again, and Rose I don't want to step in any closets for a long time." I shivered and Rosalie just laughed.

"Lets get back down there I want to finish playing!" Alice squealed and ran out of her room on Jasper's back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**APOV**

"So Alice what is the stupidest thin you have ever bought?" Emmett asked keeping his promise. That was awesome seeing him plead on his knees and his IQ of 25 almost got him burned to death.

"So?" He asked again. I traced back through all my shopping adventures and tried to remember what could have bought that wasn't necessary.

Oh yea that deluxe barbeque grill. "Well I bought a deluxe Barbeque grill that I bought because Esme had made me not go shopping for a week and when I got my shopping privileges back I rushed to the first store I saw and that store was a Wal-Mart super center and I saw a really expensive grill and I forgot that we didn't eat so I didn't realize that I had bought a grill no one would use I just grabbed one and took it along my 7 carts."

I smiled back shyly at everyone with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Ok Rosalie truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Was that you who was dancing on Mr. Banner's desk with only a bikini trying to get his to raise you D- in Biology to an A?" I asked wondering what she was thinking so hard on.

**RPOV**

Ugh I will always remember that day when Mr. Nut case wouldn't give me an A.

"Well yea but I only did it because if I didn't get an A I wouldn't be able to go to that shopping spree in Pairs with you." I tried to sound innocent which I was.

"So did you get in his pants or what?" Jasper stupidly asked. I threw one of Esme's pillows at him as my answer.

"Oh crap!" I heard Edward shout from behind me.

"What!" everyone said in unison.

"Esme's couch!" He pointed to the ripped in half white satin couch that was lying in the middle of the living room.

"I must have ripped it when Emmett tackled Bella." Edward growled and we all looked at the sad and priceless couch That was given to Esme by Tanya and the Denali coven as a birthday gift and they had gotten that couch in Rome when they visited there.

"Well we cane try to fix it." Emmett suggested. 'No the damage is beyond repair." Alice pointed out.

"Hey wait lets go to New York and find a replica of it and we can bring it back and live happily ever and not grounded, after." Bella was a genius. Of course we could get this one of a kind Roman couch in New York. It was the city where we could get anything at any time.

"Lets go to the airport now!" Alice ran and got her purse and I guess we were off to New York, this was going to be interesting.

**Ok I'm am so sorry I didn't post soon. I had some typing issues and I didn't feel like typing but now I couldn't stop but I had to 'cause I wanted to post this and thanks for the reviews and alerts and favorites and I have officially reached 20,000 HITS so thanks again and everyone of you who reads this story is awesome!!!!!!!! Please review!!!**


	25. Oh crap!

_I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. My internet was down and I couldn't post but now it is so I can post but let me warn you this chapter is short. Ok so the last time you saw the Cullen's they had just destroyed Esme's on-of-a-kind couch. So they are headed off to New York to find a another. How will this turn out! Ok again I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long but I only have one week off school left. And also I haven't updated because I had to work extra hard to get straight A's on my report card so yes I haven't even had a chance to swing by my computer so please review and I will write more. Thanks!_

_DISCLAIMER_

_**I don't own Twilight but I do own or I used to own a similar couch.**_

_**APOV**_

_Oh. My. Gucci shoes!!!!!!!!! This was insane!!! Esme's couch is ruined and we have to head of to New York the fashion capital of the world! "Alice can you see us getting the couch?" Bella asked dialing on her Blackberry. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes and concentrated on couch thoughts._

_I saw All of us getting on a first class flight to New York. "I can only see so far us boarding our flight. I feel something is getting in the ways." I said with my eyes still closed. I focused even harder and then suddenly the our future disappeared._

"_Stupid mongrel!" I stomped into my room and grabbed my suit case's and ran to my closet. "Those stupid dogs have nothing better to do they!" I yelled as Jasper walked in and wrapped his arms around my waist._

"_Please don't throw a fit, love." He whispered and I turned around to kiss him but then the door bell rang and I gave Japer a passionate peck. I jumped on his back and he ran down the stairs with me._

"_Seth, thanks for coming on such short notice. I was going to call Jacob but he won't answer his phone and neither does Renesmee so you were the only one who is available right now so I just wanted to give you this." She handed his three large suit case's and gave him what looked like a roll of hundred dollar bill's. Seth's eyes grew wide and accepted the money._

"_This should keep you, Jacob and Renesmee alive for about a 2 weeks and there are plenty of clothes in here for about 3 months work of growth and I'm sure Jacob will survive."_

_She laughed nervously._

"_Um why are you giving me this?" Seth asked taking the three suit case's in one hand._

"_Well as you can see we accidentally-" Emmett cut her off._

"_Accidentally! Please that was all Edward and Bella!" He gave them scolding looks._

"_Just drop it Emmett or I will send that picture of you holding your Care bear in terror when Alice was looking for a shopping partner, to the school and I will have it published in the yearbook and the town Newspaper!" Bella threatened._

"_Dropping!" Emmett instantly reacted and held his hands up in surrender._

"_So Seth we need to go to New York to replace Esme's priceless couch, so I need Renesmee to stay with Jacob because Edward and I don't want our baby girl roaming the streets of New York by herself while everyone searches for the couch which was not Edward fault. It was mine." She shot Emmett a cold look._

"_Well why doesn't Jacob come with you guys to keep an eye out for her?" Seth suggested. I knew that kid was smart but of course that idea had a flaw._

"_Charlie would get suspicious and but I think if we explain to Charlie that we are taking a shopping trip we could reassure him that were not kidnapping Nessie. Because you know that man is in love with that girl!" I spoke up._

"_We could do that but Alice didn't see you coming on the plane with us." Rosalie shrugged._

"_Remember the saying that I myself said. 'The future can always change!'" I said with acid._

"_Right well at least we know Nessie will be safe." Seth made a face. "So that means yes she's coming or yes she's staying?" Emmett asked confused._

"_Yes she's coming." Edward spoke lightly._

_Well then you won't be needing those." Bella took the case's put of Seth's hands and put them in our pile of case's. "keep the cash and you and Jacob can buy yourselves some new cloths. If you'd like." Bella smiled and Seth nodded._

"_Then lets go get Renesmee and Jacob head off to the airport." Edward huffed and grabbed several of his and Bella's luggage._

"_Alice would you mind getting the cars started?" Bella asked kindly._

"_Sure thing."_

_I ran to the garage and started Emmett's Jeep, Edward's Volvo and my Porsche._

"_Ok Bella the cars are ready!" I called from the garage. _

"_Ok thanks, Nessie and Jacob will be here any second." Bella came in carrying a sample of the torn couch._

"_If we can find the scent of the satin then we can find the replica."_

_She handed me the satin and I closed my eyes. _

_It instantly went blurry._

"_Bella I can't see anything because of the wolves." I sighed and opened my eyes._

"_Alright I guess we'll have to wait and see." She walked out then I felt big arms encircle my waist._

"_I don't want to leave." I pouted._

"_Well you're the one that insisted on playing." Jasper said._

"_Let hurry up and get our bags before Bella starts freaking out again." I patted his hands and his lifted me up in his arms._

_I thought he was heading for the house but instead he placed me in the passengers seat of my Porsche._

"_I've already loaded up the car." He smiled my jazzy-bear smile and I pulled him in for a kiss. _

"_Get a room! And not one that has a window wall!" Emmett came in gagging._

_I released Jasper and he got in and started the car. _

_We drove up to the air port and hopped on our flight and landed in New York._

_**Ok I am going to post the final chapter today and then I will be done with this story but I have like 4 other stories to publish so don't worry I have lots ideas for the Cullen's.**_


	26. the end

**Ok so I was planning on doing a chapter but I decided on doing an epilogue because thought I could fit a lot more in an epilogue. So lets get on with this and thanks to all the readers, reviewers, and everyone who took the time to keep up with this story.**

DISCLAIMER

Sadly I don't own Twilight and never will!

_EPILOGUE _

The Cullen teens landed in New York and searched the city for the one of a kind couch for Esme. They went in every possible store and they still couldn't find it.

After searching for a day the Teen's finally found the couch at a vintage store and right when they were about to enter the little shop they heard the voice that everyone was terrified of.

It was Carlisle and Esme walking down the street heading their way. The teens ran out of site and managed to all get lost.

Unfortunately Emmett reacted a little slowly and Esme got him by the ear and dragged him to Carlisle's car and Emmett ratted them out.

Of course Esme was furious about her couch and Carlisle was so angry that destroyed someone's car in his little tantrum. I guess he loved that couch too.

The teen's and the wolf gathered up in a little hotel and managed to make an escape plan. They were going to use Emmett as a distraction while they got on a plane headed back to Forks and try to pretend like nothing happened.

As they were heading out, a small knock came from the door. Renesmee skipped to answer the door when she opened it she screamed and jumped into Edward's lap.

Esme came in still holding on to Emmett's ear. She practically broke down the walls from her yelling and scolding.

So the Cullen teens took off on a plane landed in Forks and unfortunately they were locked up in a cell with security cameras surrounding them.

They were locked up for about 2 weeks and finally released and life went back to normal until Alice suggested to play truth or dare!

**Ok sorry for the delay and sorry it was so short** **I just couldn't continue because I**

**Was running out of ideas but don't worry I am getting on to a new story and its going to be longer than this! So thanks for keeping up with this story! **


End file.
